Into the Shadows
by Phileai
Summary: Harry will ein neues Leben beginnen. Ohne Zauberer. Aber vor der Vergangenheit kann niemand fliehen. Epilog on!
1. Trailer

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

  


  


  


  


Es ist schwarz. Wir hören das stetige prasseln eines Regenschauers. Langsam klärt sich das Bild, und wir sehen den grauen Himmel. Die Kamera fährt einen Bogen und wir sehen einen Friedhof. 

Ein einziger Mensch steht vor einem frischen Grab. Die Kamera fährt näher. Wir erkennen Harry Potter. Der Regen prasselt an ihm herunter und wird von seiner Kleidung aufgesogen. Eine Frau mit schwarzem Schirm kommt auf ihn zu und legt ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, während sie mit der anderen den Schirm über sie beide hält. "Komm" flüstert sie. Die Kamera zoomt von den beiden weg hinauf in den Himmel, bis man nur noch Regen sieht. Nach einigen Sekunden fährt sie wieder hinab, aber nun erkennt man eine Großstadt. Beim Näherkommen, kann man sehen, dass es New York ist. Die Kamera fährt durch verwinkelte Gassen, bis sie bei einem Jungen hängen bleibt, der in den Himmel starrt, der Regen prasselt auf sein Gesicht. 

  


_**"Es hätte die Zeit seines Lebens werden können. Er hätte ein Held sein können...." **_

  


Szenenwechsel. 

Harry Potter umringt von seinen Freunden. Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren hält einen Flachmann in die Luft. Remus Lupin steht hinter ihm, einen Arm auf seiner Schulter. "Auf den Sieg!" hört man jemanden rufen. Die anderen antworten. "Auf den Sieg". Man sieht, wie der Flachmann rumgereicht wird, und jeder einen Schluck davon nimmt 

  


Wieder Szenenwechsel. 

Ein Schlachtfeld. Überall sieht man die grellen Farben verschiedener Flüche. Auf dem Boden liegen Verletzte, Tote. Fluch nach Fluch wird über das Schlachtfeld geschrieen, doch auf einmal hört man ein schreien. "Neeeeeeiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn" Die Kamera wechselt auf Harrys entsetztes Gesicht. 

  


_**"Stattdessen wurde ihm das genommen, was ihm als einzigstes geblieben war. Er floh in die Stadt der Träume, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Doch die Vergangenheit holt dich immer wieder ein." **_

  


Man sieht ein flippig angezogenes Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Sie lächelt fröhlich. An ihrer Seite ein großgewachsener, blonder Mann. Sie sind dabei, ein Nobelrestaurant zu betreten, als der Blick des rothaarigen Mädchens auf Harry fällt. "Harry" schreit sie fröhlich. 

  


_**"Und die Schuld eines Zauberers wiegt tausendmal schwerer als Trauer." **_

  


Die Kamera wechselt in ein Penthousebüro. 

Draco sitzt hinter einem Schreibtisch und lehnt sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Du schuldest mir noch ein Gefallen, Potter." Harry, der vor dem Schreibtisch steht, zuckt merklich zusammen. "Das, das kannst du nicht verlangen". Nahaufnahme von Dracos Gesicht. Ein kühles Lächeln. "Doch, das kann ich, Potter!" 

  


Szenenwechsel. 

Man sieht Harry durch lange Korridore rennen. Nahaufnahme von seinem entsetzen Gesicht. Kamerawechsel auf seine Hände. Er hält eine Waffe in der Hand. Großaufnahme von zwei Männern, die sich mit Waffen bedrohen.

  


Szenenwechsel. 

Wir sehen eine Frau mit buschigen Haaren in einem Büro. Sie telefoniert gehetzt. "Wie kann ich ihn da rausholen, zum Teufel?" 

  


Die Kamera wechselt zu einem Gefängnis. Harry ist an eine Wand gekettet. "Wie schön die wiederzutreffen, Harry Potter. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein." 

Nahaufnahme von Harrys dreckigem Gesicht. Ein entsetzter, ungläubiger Ausdruck spiegelt sich darin wieder. 

  


_**"Erleben Sie, wie etwas, das ein Neuanfang sein sollte, zu den Wurzeln führt, und eine alte Feindschaft zu einer Freundschaft wird." **_

  


Wir befinden uns in einer Suite. Ginny, die sich Draco weinend um den Hals wirft. "Sie haben Harry." 

  


Szenenwechsel 

Draco befindet sich in seinen Büroräumen. Er lädt eine Waffe und gibt sie Ginny. "Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?" Sie nickt. "Gut, dann werden wir Harry dort rausholen." 

  


_**"Und wie schwarz und weiß zusammenarbeiten." **_

  


Draco spricht in ein Headphone "Alles klar Granger. Packst du das?"

  


Szenenwechsel. 

Die Frau mit den buschigen Haaren tippt wie wild auf einer Tastatur. Sie macht eine Pause und reibt ihre Augen. "Alles klar, Malfoy. Es kann losgehen." 

**Into the Shadows **

Coming soon...


	2. Kapitel 1

**INTO THE SHADOWS**

  


  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Der Regen prasselte auf die Erde nieder, bildete kleine Rinnsale und Pfützen um ihn herum. Doch weder der Regen, der auf seinen Kopf tropfte und sich seinen Weg über sein Gesicht bahnte, noch die Nässe, die durch seine Kleidung drang, konnte ihn davon abhalten, hier zu stehen und auf das Grab zu starren, in dem Er lag. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht einordnen, er fühlte alles auf einmal auf ihn hereinprasseln. Trauer, Stolz, Wehmut, Verzweiflung, Liebe. Er stand wie betäubt da uns sah nur vor sich hin.

  


Du hast dein Versprechen nicht gehalten, Remus. Genauso wenig wie ich meines. Es tut mir leid.

  


**********Flashback**********

  


Harry? Bitte, wir müssen los. Komm mit mir mit. sagte Remus und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. Dieser stand nur wie angewurzelt da und blickte seinen alten Freund und Vertrauten an. 

  


Ich will nicht, Remus. Ich will ihn nicht verlassen. flüsterte er und wandte seinen Blick nicht vom Grabstein ab, auf dem unwiderruflich der Name seines Paten stand und ihm ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit gab. 

  


Selbst im Tod ist er noch alleine. Es ist so unfair.

  


Harry. Er ist nicht allein. Er ist jetzt bei den Menschen, die ihn lieben und die sich um ihn kümmern.

  


Und was sind dann wir? Ich liebe ihn auch und ich habe mich oft um ihn gekümmert. Was bitteschön bin denn dann ich? Bin ich es nicht wert, dass er bei mir bleibt?

  


So ungern ich es sage, doch wir hätten nichts tun können. Er hat geschworen, dich bis an sein Lebensende zu beschützen, und selbst du hättest ihn damals nicht aufhalten können. Du hast ihm alles bedeutet und warst es ihm wert, sogar zu sterben. Gönne ihm den Frieden, den er jetzt hat. Er hatte ihn die letztem 15 Jahre nicht. Und wenn unsere Zeit gekommen ist, dann werden auch wir Frieden finden und wieder mit ihm vereint sein.

  


Also ist alles meine Schuld. kommentierte Harry Remus' Worte und Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herunter. 

  


Nein, Harry. Denk so etwas nicht. Es waren zu viele Faktoren, zuviel, um es zu erfassen. Viele waren daran beteiligt, aber deine Schuld ist es nicht.

  


Es tut weh, Remus. Das alles hier zu sehen, nicht handeln zu können. Es zerreißt mich. Ich fühle mich schuldig, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass er einfach irgendwo im die Ecke kommt und mir sagt, dass alles nur ein lächerlicher, blöder Scherz war. Und dass dann alles wieder gut ist. Tränen flossen ihm in Strömen herunter und er sah nur durch einen weißen Schleier, wie Remus noch einen Schritt auf ihn zuging und ihn in den Arm nahm. 

  


Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles ertragen musst." Remus´ Stimme drang sanft an sein Ohr. Es ist so schwer für mich, was musst du dann erst durchmachen? Remus' Umarmung wurde stärker. Und eine zeitlang standen sie einfach nur da. Jeder die rettende Insel für den anderen. Etwas, an das man sich in seiner Trauer klammern konnte. 

  


fragte Harry plötzlich, während er seine Nase hochzog, seinen Kopf aber an der selben Stelle, in Remus Halsbeuge behielt. Versprichst du mir etwas? flüsterte er leise.

  


Alles, Harry.

  


Bitte verlass mich nicht! Bitte bleib immer bei mir!

  


Remus nickte ernst und Harry spürte die tröstende Kopfbewegung Ja, ich verspreche es! Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen und immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir!

  


********** Flashback Ende **********

  


Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, bevor sich alles so dramatisch verändert hatte. Vielleicht hatte Sirius' Tod damals die Gemüter aufgerüttelt, doch im Vergleich zum folgendem Krieg war es ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gewesen. 

  


Seine Gedanken waren nur erfüllt von den Erinnerungen an seine beiden Freunde, die er schon beinahe als Vaterersatz angesehen hatte. Und nun war es auch mit ihnen vorbei. Aus und vorbei. Wie konnte er so etwas zulassen?

  


Der Regen weichte den Boden unaufhörlich auf, seine Kleidung war durchtränkt und er sah keinen Grund, seine Brille vielleicht mit einem Zauber zu belegen, damit er sehen konnte. Es war ihm egal. Ein Gefühl von Leere machte sich in seinem Körper breit. 

  


In dieser Wehmut und den Blick durchgehend auf das Grab vor sich gerichtet, bemerkte er nicht einmal die trockene Flut, die sich über seinem Kopf breit machte. Er wusste, wer sie bewirkt hatte, und er wusste auch, dass die Person hinter ihm nicht von ihm erwartete, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte. 

  


Es kam ihm vor Stunden, Tage, Wochen, doch letztendlich waren es nur 20 Minuten, die sie dort in stillem Schweigen und Gedenken standen. Er, neben ihr, und sie, neben ihm, mit einem Schirm über sie beide gehalten. 

  


Ich werde die Stadt verlassen, Herm.

  


Wohin?"

  


Ich weiß es noch nicht. Weg von hier. Weg von allem, das mich an ihn und auch an Sirius erinnert"

  


Du weißt, dass du bei mir immer, egal, was passiert, willkommen bist. Vergiss das bitte nie."

  


Danke. Aber ich brauche Abstand. Nichts gegen dich, aber ich halte es hier einfach nicht mehr aus."

  


Mit diesen Worten verließ er schweren Herzens und mit einem letzten Blick auf das schön 

geschmückte Grab vor sich den Friedhof und verschwand mit einem plopp.

  


*****

  


Harry sah zum dunklen Himmel empor. Er konnte nichts erkennen, was wohl nicht nur an den vielen Regentropfen lag, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Das hier war New York. Und es war gigantisch. Neben ihm ragten die Häuser gen Himmel empor, und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, seit langem nicht mehr so frei gewesen zu sein. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Sein neues Leben würde hier beginnen. 

  


*******************

  


So, das war also das erste Kapitel! Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen, und wir möchten uns bei allen entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es ist nicht leicht, nur über ICQ ein Kapitel zu schreiben bzw. bearbeiten! (Vor allem, wenn man Angel-liam und Snuffi heißt, und sich über jedes detail streitet *g * Aber für euch, haben wir es doch noch zustande gebracht. Reviews sind natürlich Balsam für unsre Seelen und helfen die Kapitel schneller fertig zu bekommen *mitZaunpfählenwildumsichschmeißt * ; Snuffi)

  


Ferner möchten wir uns bei allen Reviewern bedanken: 

Harry

HeRmiOnE

Ralna

Matjes

Laemmi

Snorky

Cosma

Dracos-Honey (Nach unserem jetzigen Stand der Dinge hatten wir eigentlich nicht vor, die Pairings zu verändern. Also es wird DM/GW bleiben und für Harry wird sich auch jemand finden! ;-) )


	3. Kapitel 2

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex (besonders in diesem Kapitel!)

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

  


A/N: Als erstes warnen wir – auch wenn es wegen dem Rating nicht nötig wäre – vor: Es geht in diesem Kapitel heiß her! Wer das nicht verkraftet, der sollte es lieber lassen!

  


Dann müssen wir noch einen Dank aussprechen an Snorky, die uns mit dem Vorschlag als Namen vor einer großen Blamage bewahrt hat, und ebenso an Laemmi und Harry, die uns vor allem im zweiten Teil des Kapitel stark unter die Arme gegriffen haben, die mit uns die hitzigsten Themen diskutiert haben und die uns davor bewahrt haben, durchzudrehen! (vor allem kennen wir bald alle Synonyme für gewisse Worte. Und noch von mir ein persönliches Danke an Angelchen, weil er trotz des Kribbelns, Vibrierens und Zitterns nicht durchgedreht ist *g * Snuffi)

  


******************

  


INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 2

  


Harry sah zum dunklen Himmel empor. Er konnte nichts erkennen, was wohl nicht nur an den vielen Regentropfen lag, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Das hier war New York. Und es war gigantisch. Neben ihm ragten die Häuser gen Himmel empor, und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, seit langem nicht mehr so frei gewesen zu sein. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Sein neues Leben würde hier beginnen. 

Der Regen verfing sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren, die nun nicht mehr wie üblich nach allen Seiten abstanden, sondern flach an seinem Kopf lagen und wie schwarzes Pech glänzten. Er stieg die drei Stufen zu der dunkelblauen Tür empor und drückte die Klingel. Ein heller Ton erklang. Er stellte seinen Koffer auf den Boden und sah sich wartend um. Seine Augen streiften das kleinen Stück Rasen, das einzige Grün weit und breit. Herm hatte noch nie viel für Zierpflanzen übrig gehabt. 

  


Die Tür wurde mit so einem Schwung aufgerissen, dass es Harry überraschte. Zum Vorschein kam Hermione, deren Haare ebenfalls vor Wasser trieften. Sie trug einen weißen Bademantel, der Harry irgendwie an einen Stoffhasen erinnerte, und hatte ein Handtuch um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Trotzdem fanden die Wassertropfen einen Weg nach unten und benetzen den Boden mit kühlem Nass.

  


Ihre Lippen weiteten sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. "Harry" rief sie lachend und fiel ihm um die Arme, wobei ihr das weiße Handtuch von den Schultern fiel und das Wasser aufsog, das sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung lächelnd und drückte sie fest an sich. Es ist schön, dass du endlich da bist. seufzte sie gegen seine Schultern. Er löste sich von ihr und nahm den Koffer wieder auf. 

  


Ja, es ist schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein." bestätigte er und lächelte Hermione ein wenig traurig an. Augenblicklich wurde ihre Freude getrübt und sie schämte sich ein bisschen, dass sie so fröhlich war. Wer wusste, was er durchlebt hatte...

  


Komm erstmal rein." bat sie ihn. Sonst fängst du dir noch eine Erkältung ein und das muss doch nicht sein, wo du doch gerade angekommen bist." Harry betrat den Gang in die relativ große Wohnung. Die Wände waren in einem hellen weiß gehalten und hie und da hingen ein paar Kunstdrucke berühmter Gemälde. Harry lächelte, als er ihr Faible für Monet wiedererkannte. Sie hatte seine Bilder schon immer gemocht. 

  


Stell deinen Koffer einfach hier in den Gang. Du kannst ihn ja später mit hoch nehmen." sagte sie, während sie sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und in der linken Tür verschwand. Kommst du? rief sie. Ich mach uns erstmal etwas warmes zu trinken." Ihr Kopf lugte auf einmal aus der Tür und grinste ihn an. Wie wär's mit heißer Schokolade? Wie in alten Zeiten?" Harry nickte einfach nur und ließ Herm machen. Er lief einige Schritte und konnte dann durch die rechte Tür in das große Wohnzimmer sehen.

  


Das Wohnzimmer war einladend eingerichtet und strahlte irgendwie ein Gefühl von Heimat aus. Es war ein heller Raum mit vielen Fenstern, durch die bestimmt die Sonne schien, wenn es nicht regnete. Harry betrat den gemütlichen Raum, und sah sich näher um. Rechts befand sich eine kleine Couch, zusammen mit dem passenden Sessel. Beide waren auf einen großen Breitbildfernseher ausgerichtet, der die gesamte Ecke in Anspruch nahm. Er ging den Raum in die linke Richtung ab, und sah sich die Fotos an, die auf einem wunderschönen, marmornen Kamin standen. Die meisten waren von ihnen drei: Ron, Hermione und er selbst. Bilder von ihrem Abschluss, aber auch von ihrer Einschulung. Warum hatte sie solche Fotos noch? Und wo hatte sie diese her? Denn die Bilder bewegten sich nicht, wie es sonst üblich war. Daneben standen einige Fotos von ihrer Familie. Harry nahm eines davon in die Hand und sah es sich seufzend an. Er hatte nie eine richtige Familie besessen. Er stellte das Foto wieder hin und sah sich dann weiter um. Eine Sofaecke war auf den Kamin ausgerichtet, und Harry hatte unwillkürlich ein Bild vor Augen: Hermione, wie sie abends auf dieser Couch eingenickt war, so wie sie es oft im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin getan hatte. Die restlichen Wände wurden von Regalen in Anspruch genommen, in denen die unterschiedlichsten Dinge untergebracht waren. 

  


Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging zu Hermione in die Küche, die gerade dabei war, heiße Milch in große Keramiktassen zu füllen. Auch die Küche war ein großer Raum, in deren Mitte eine große Arbeitsfläche stand, über der verschiedene Töpfe und Pfannen hingen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie oft zu Einsatz kamen. Er setzte sich auf einen der vier Hocker, die um die Arbeitsfläche standen. Herm setzte sich zu ihm, und reichte ihm eine gelbe Tasse. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und fühlte die Wärme in ihm aufsteigen, zusammen mit einem kleinen bisschen Glücksgefühl. Schokolade hatte schon immer geholfen. Beide saßen sie schweigend da und Harry sah den Regentropfen zu, die gegen die Fensterscheiben der Küchenfenster prasselten und in kleinen Strömen daran hinunterglitten. 

***********************

  


Der Regen trommelte gegen die große Fensterfront, aus dem sein Boss starrte, und machte ihn nervöser als er ohnehin schon war. Direkte Befehle vom Boss nahm man als Neuling nur selten entgegen. "Was sollen wir mit ihnen tun?" fragte ein muskelbepackter Halbriese mit Sonnenbrille, der sein neuer Partner war. 

Sie standen vor einem großen Schreibtisch, hinter dem mit dem Rücken zu ihm der Boss eine Zigarette rauchte. 

Exekutieren. Muggelweise. Dann merken die anderen besser, wer hier das Sagen hat." sagte der Mann cool und nahm einen weiteren Zug. 

Wie Sie wünschen, Boss." Der Halbriese drehte sich um und machte gerade die Tür des weiträumigen Büros auf, als der Mann im Drehstuhl sich noch einmal zu Wort meldete. Sergio, bevor du das erledigst, such noch meine Verlobte und sag ihr, dass ich sie sehen will." 

  


Unverzüglich schloss Sergio die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sein Partner und er das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Man konnte die Schritte noch von weitem trampeln hören. Doch den Mann im Sessel störte es nicht. Er war es gewohnt, solche Geräusche zu hören, und ferner war er es gewohnt, von Idioten umgeben zu sein. Sergio und Luigi waren nur zwei von ihnen und er konnte wirklich sagen, dass Sergio noch einer von denen war, die ihr Hirn einsetzten. 

4 Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er geahnt hätte, dass alles so kommen würde. Doch so, wie es jetzt war, gefiel es ihm ebenfalls. Er hatte ein sehr gut laufendes Geschäft', er hatte Geld en masse und er hatte eine Verlobte, die ihn seit drei Jahren selbst in schlechten Zeiten nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. 

Es klopfte an der schweren Eichentür und nachdem er Herein' gesagt hatte, öffnete sie sich. Zum Vorschein kam eine schöne, junge Frau um die 20, die einen schwarzen Rock anhatte und ein tief ausgeschnittenes und eng anliegendes rotes Top, bei dem man den Bauchnabel durchblitzen sehen konnte. Ihre roten Haare waren hochgesteckt, und nur vereinzelt fielen ein paar Strähnen heraus. 

  


Draco, du wolltest mich sehen?" Sie klang etwas verunsichert, auf den zweiten Blick sogar etwas ängstlich. 

Der Mann drehte sich in seinem Stuhl herum und klemmte die Zigarette am Rand des Aschenbechers aus. 

Ja, ich wollte dich sehen! Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir. Komm her." 

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich sofort breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Er begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen und sog ihren Duft tief in sich auf. 

Mhmh, du bist das einzige, das diesen Tag heute noch zu einem Highlight machen könnte. 

Diese ganzen Idioten haben mich ganz mürbe gemacht. Willst du mich nicht etwas 

aufheitern?" 

Hmhmhm, ich war zwar gerade dabei, meine Bleistifte auf meinen Schreibtisch zu spitzen, aber ich denke, es gibt hier auch noch genug, das ich spitz machen könnte..." flüsterte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr, während sie zärtlich daran knabberte. 

Er stöhnte leise auf uns vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge. "Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann, wenn du das tust." 

Und wie ich das weiß. Doch ich glaube, heute werde ich dich mit etwas anderem verwöhnen." Ihre Augen blitzten auf und sie erhob sich abrupt. 

He-!" fing Draco an, doch sie hielt ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. 

  


Langsam wandte sie sich um und bewegte sich graziös auf die Tür zu. Dort angelangt, drehte sie mit einem gespielten und verführerisch klingenden Ächzen den Schlüssel herum und schritt dann wieder auf Draco zu, der sie wie gebannt anschaute. 

Nachdem sie nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand und mittlerweile auch die letzte Hürde in Form des großen Schreibtisches hinter sich gelassen hatte, begann sie langsam, den Blickkontakt mit Draco stetig haltend, die Träger ihres Tops herunterzuziehen und es sich im nächsten Moment cm für cm über den Bauch, über die Brüste und schließlich über den Kopf zu ziehen und es ihm zuzuwerfen. 

  


Als nächstes entledigte sie sich grazil ihrer schwarzen Stöckelschuhe, die sie mit einem gezielten Wurf neben der großen Stechpalme, die vorm Fenster stand, platzierte. Hierauf folgte der Rock, dessen Reißverschluss sie Stück für Stück herunterzog, immer darauf bedacht, dass seine Augen jedem ihrer Schritte folgte. Langsam und mit aller notwendigen Ruhe zog sie ihn über ihre Schenkel, über die Knie herunter, bis sie ihn schließlich auf den Boden gleiten ließ und nun eine freie Sicht auf ihren Stringtanga und ihren Spitzen-BH gab, beide in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe grün, die ihre Augen auf eine beeindruckende Art und Weise hervorhoben. 

"Gefällt es dir bisher, Schatz?" 

Draco, starr von dem Anblick ihres makellosen Körpers, nickte nur energisch und forderte sie mit einem Stöhnen auf, weiterzumachen. 

Ohne zu Zögern machte sie weiter und öffnete ihren BH, zog ihn sich jedoch nicht aus, sondern ließ ihn an ihren Schultern hängen. IN einer schnellen Bewegung kniete sie nun vor ihm und führte ihre Hände zu dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose. 

  


Den Rest darfst du auspacken. Ein weiteres Mal sah sie ihm verführerisch in die Augen und öffnete dann den Reißverschluss seiner Hose ganz. Langsam und sorgfältig zog sie ihm seine Hose samt Shorts aus und leckte sich bei dem Anblick seines wertvollsten Stücks genussvoll über die Lippen. 

  


Mit unglaublicher Sanftheit, aber auch Härte, nahm sie seinen Penis in ihren Mund und begann, mit der Zunge das weiche Fleisch zu umspielen. Leichte Kreise wurden zu Kreolen und diese endeten schließlich in Buchstaben. Grazil schrieb sie seinen Namen mit ihrer Zunge auf sein heißes Fleisch und er stöhnte laut auf. "Oh... mein ... Gott!" war alles, was er hervorbrachte, wenn auch sehr mühevoll. 

  


Dies brachte sie jedoch nur dazu, seinen mittlerweile aufgerichteten Penis noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und ungehemmt zu liebkosen. Sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und sie spürte ein stärker werdendes erregtes Beben in ihrem Mund.

  


Kurz bevor er jedoch vollkommen ausbrechen konnte, zog sie sich zurück, was von ihm mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen kommentiert wurde. Nein, nicht aufhören, bitte!" flehte er. Nur keine Angst! Du bekommst schon noch, was du willst. Aber zuerst solltest du das hier erledigen." Ginny sah erwartungsvoll an sich hinab. 

  


Sie erhob sich, zog ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich und schob ihm kraftvoll auf den Boden. In einer Bewegung lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Teppich und sie saß auf seiner Hüfte, sich des harten Fleisches unter sich vollkommen bewusst. Solche Arbeit erledige ich immer wieder gerne." presste er hervor und zog den BH von ihren Schultern. 

Während er mit der einen Hand sanft, aber fest, ihre wohlgeformten Brüste massierte, wanderte die andere Hand zu ihrer Hüfte und riss mit einem Ruck die Stränge, die ihren Tanga zusammenhielten, auseinander, so dass die einzelnen Stoffteile schlaff auf den Boden glitten. 

Jetzt müssen wir und nur noch den Lohn für unsere Mühen abholen." sagte er, während er sich von ihr das Hemd aufknöpfen ließ und tief in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen versank. 

  


Als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, strich sie mit ihren Handflächen über seine blanke Brust, was ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Plötzlich setzte er sich auf, so dass sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, umfasste ihre Handgelenke fest mit seinen Händen und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie nun unter ihm lag. Sie lächelte ihn auffordernd an, worauf Draco gierige Küsse auf ihren Brüsten platzierte, das weiche, feste Fleisch in seinen Mund und massierte es mit seiner Zunge. Er umkreiste ihre und hinterließ eine kühle, feuchte Spur auf seinem Weg zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Diesen umrundete er ein paar mal, bevor er seine Zungenspitze hineinstieß. Er ließ sie einige Male hinein und hinausgleiten, bevor er sich weiter nach Süden begab.

  


Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Venushügel gleiten und massierte dann ihre Klitoris, was ihr ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er spitze Fingernägel spürte, die sich in seinen Haaren festkrallten. 

Sie hob ihre Hüften, um Draco noch besser spüren zu können und ihm mehr Freiraum für seine Liebkosungen zu geben, doch plötzlich beendete er seine Zärtlichkeiten und ließ sich zwischen ihre Beine sinken, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund geben zu können. Während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, spreizte sie ihre Beine noch ein bisschen mehr und hob einladend ihre Hüften. Mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen drang er in sie ein und fing an, sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen, was sie gegen seinen Mund stöhnen ließ, der noch immer den ihren verschloss. Sie drückte ihre Hüften näher an die Seinen. Er fing an sich schneller in ihr zu bewegen und rhythmisch in sie zu stoßen. 

  


Während sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken krallte, drängte sich noch näher an ihn und sog seinen Duft ein, der eine Mischung aus seinem eigenen Duft, dem Rauch seiner Zigaretten und der Note seines Parfums darstellte. Sie liebte seinen Duft, die Art, wie er sich in ihr bewegte und sie ausfüllte. 

  


Er beschleunigte das Tempo immer mehr und wurde dabei immer heftiger und ungehemmter, und sie spürte unaufhörlich, wie sich die Spannung in ihrem ganzen Körper aufbaute und mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß von Draco explodierte. Der Schrei seines Namens, der in seinem Büro wiederhallte, und die Spannung unter sich ließen auch in ihm die letzten Barrieren fallen und er ergoss sich stöhnend und mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand in ihr. 

  


Beide stöhnten laut auf und ließen sich erschöpft auf den Boden nebeneinander sinken. 

Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Ginny?" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, als er sie ganz nah zu sich zog und auf die Stirn küsste. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn und kuschelte sich ganz nah an ihn. Weißt du, wie gerne ich das aus deinem Mund höre?

  


Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Körper und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner nackten Haut. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich spärlich an. Sie ging zur Tür und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Kommst du?" Draco zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hoch und sah noch einmal durch das Fenster auf das regenüberströmte New York. Ja, ich komme." Er folgte ihr durch die Tür und löschte das Licht.

  


**************

  


Ein RIESEN Dank an alle Reviewer, wir lieben euch und ohne euch hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich schon längst zerfleischt *g*: 

Snorky (meine Häkelschwester)

Mr.Crouch'sDaughter

Zissy (wir haben uns überlegt, Slash reinzubringen, aber nicht in der Weise, wie du ihn willst! Aber es wird ihn geben...)

Matjes

Moria (Ich mag meinen Disclaimer *lol * :-P Snuffi)

Laemmi

HeRmIoNe (jaaa, richtig geschrieben!! Sorry für den Fehler im letzten Kapitel)

Dracos-Honey

Harry (du bist toll! *knuddel* Du hast HP nie gelesen und liest unsere Story trotzdem! Du bist der Beste! *knuddel*)

  



	4. Kapitel 3

**Into the shadows **

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R,  wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter,  und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex (besonders in diesem Kapitel!)

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: Wir haben eindeutig beschlossen, dass das die schwerste Geburt war, die wir je hatten. Wir haben uns gestritten über einzelne Wörter, so dass am Schluss keiner mehr von uns wusste, was vor sich geht. Wirklich schlimm. Aber wir haben das Kapitel zu Ende gebracht und hoffen, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

******************

INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 3

Draco glitt langsam unter dem schwarzen Bettlaken hervor, das spärlich auf seinem Körper lag. Leise stellte er seine Füße auf den Marmorboden und stand dann auf. Anmutig ging er auf den Schrank zu und holte sich schwarze Boxershorts heraus, die er sich anzog. Das einzige Kleidungsstück vorerst. Es konnte noch nicht so spät sein, dass er sich mit jemand anders außer Ginny unterhalten müsste. Und selbst seine durchtriebene rote Schönheit schlief noch.  Gähnend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte ein Fass smaragdgrüner Tinte hervor und ein Stück seines besten Pergaments. Er tunkte die Spitze seiner Feder ein paar mal in die grüne Flüssigkeit und streifte sie dann am Rand des Fasses ab.  

Nach wenigen Zeilen sah er sich das Stück Papier selbstzufrieden an und faltete es zusammen, bevor er grünes Siegelwachs hinaufträufelte und sein Siegel hineinpresste. Mit einem Blick auf Ginny, die immer noch schlief und dabei den Großteil des Bettes in Anspruch nahm, stand er auf, und ging zu seinem Falken, der träge auf einer Stange saß, die in der Nähe eines immer offenen Fensters des Vorraums stand. Zärtlich strich er dem Vogel  über den Kopf und band ihm dann Brief um. „Auf den schnellsten Weg zu Harry Potter. Ich brauche keine Antwort. Komm gleich wieder zurück." Der Falke gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog dann graziös aus dem Raum.

**************

Harry Potter fuhr sich gähnend durch die verstruppelten schwarzen Haare,  während er verschlafen die Treppe hinunterging, die in den unteren Stock führte.  Er betrat die Küche und seine nackten Füße hinterließen ein klatschendes Geräusch, das in den leeren Räumen wiederhalte. 

Herm schlief noch, auch wenn er sich denken konnte, dass sie schon bald auf sein würde, um zur Arbeit zu gehen.  Er ließ Wasser heiß werden und brühte sich dann einen heißen Kaffee auf, der ihn wieder munter machen sollte. Schlaf war schon lange kein Freund mehr gewesen. Er kam nicht oft zu Besuch, und wenn er kam, hatte er nur schlechte Geschichten zu erzählen.  

Seufzend nahm er die Tasse und ging hinaus auf die Kleine Terrasse, die  gerade groß genug war, um seine Füße ausstrecken zu können. Er betrachtete den Himmel, der noch dunkel war und nur von einem dunklen Rotschimmer erhellt wurde. Er nahm gerade einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit, als er den großen Vogel sah, er auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Sollte er etwa Post bekommen? Aber von wem? 

Als der Vogel näher kam, erkannte er, dass es ein Falke war. Niemand,  den er kannte, besaß einen Falken. Der Falke landete anmutig auf dem Tisch neben Harry und gab ein aufforderndes Kreischen von sich. Lächelnd wollte Harry ihm über den Kopf streicheln, doch der Vogel schnappte nach ihm und Harry zog seine Hand schnell zurück. „Blödes Biest!" Er nahm den Brief ab, und sofort flog der Falke wieder los. Harry sah erst fragend dem Falken hinterher, dann starrte er mit einer bösen Vorahnung auf den Brief.   

Dieses Siegel kam ihm bekannt vor. Und eine Ahnung beschlich ihn. Das Wappen bestand aus einer Schlange, die sich um einen weitverzweigten Baum wand, in dessen Krone sich ein Edelstein, wahrscheinlich ein Diamant, ruhte. 

Unschlüssig nahm er den Brief in die Hand und brach das Siegel  auf. Als ob es vergiftet wäre, nahm er das Pergament heraus und entfaltete es.   

Was ihn nun erwartete, ließ seine Miene einfrieren. Mit kalten Augen blickte er auf das Papier und las es sich Zeile für Zeile durch.   

_Potter,   _

_es gibt noch eine Schuld einzulösen.   _

_Heute Abend, acht Uhr, Restaurant "Orchidee". Sei pünktlich. Keine Tricks.   _

_D.M.  _

Er starrte das Papier eine Weile an und schluckte dann den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter. 

Wie hatte Malfoy nur herausgefunden, dass er hier war? Warum? Musste nun wirklich alles wieder über ihn hereinbrechen.  Er war doch erst seit einem halben Tag da! Schaudernd erinnerte sich an diese verhängnisvolle Nacht vor vier Jahren, als sich die Welt für ihn für immer verändert hatte.   

***** Flashback *****

Die Schmerzen hämmerten immer und immer wieder auf ihn ein und wenn er während der kurzen Zeit, in der er Ruhe hatte, die Augen öffnete, sah er in die lachende Fratze Marcus' ,  der genüsslich seine Folterinstrumente inspizierte. Marcus war begabt, wenn es ums Foltern ging, nicht nur auf Zaubererart, und manchmal, dachte Harry, war das schlimmer als jeder der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er kannte die Schmerzen des Cruciatus, sie waren unbeschreiblich, aber nach einer Weile würde er wenigstens ohnmächtig oder wahnsinnig davon werden. Marcus' Folter war anders. Er benutzte Muggelwerkzeuge, um seinen Schmerz  anhalten zu lassen ohne dass es ihn ohnmächtig werden ließ. Viele Stunden lang. Jedesmal aufs neue.  

Er versuchte wieder einmal die Augen zu öffnen. Jedesmal wurde es schwerer. Getrockneter Schweiß und Tränen verklebten sie. Und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Marcus stand vor ihm, und sah seinen geschundenen Körper genau an. Harry wusste, dass er nach Stellen suchte, die er noch nicht verletzt hatte. Es schien, als hätte er eine gute gefunden, denn Marcus lächelte genüsslich und holte einen heißen Schürhaken aus dem Feuer

***** Flashback Ende *****

Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte die Kaffeetasse fallen lassen und fasste sich unwillkürlich an die Stelle, an der sich die Brandnarbe befand. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er jedoch zurückzuhalten versuchte. Er sollte doch so langsam drüber hinweg sein. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er es nie vergessen. Die schrecklichsten und qualvollsten Tage seines Lebens. Er war kurz davor gestanden, auf die Knie zu fallen – wenn das möglich gewesen wäre – und um Gnade zu betteln. 

***** Flashback *****

Das Knarren der schweren Tür signalisierte Harry, dass jemand das Zimmer betrat. Leise, anmutige Schritte näherten sich der Mitte des Raumes. „Was wollt Ihr?" schnauzte Marcus den Eindringling an. Der andere räusperte sich. „Hauptmann, Marcus!"  Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Stimme erkannte. Was hatte er nun zu erwarten? Noch mehr Schmerzen zu denen, die er jetzt schon kaum noch aushalten konnte?

Er hörte Marcus stocken „Was zum...", doch der Hauptmann zischte nur ein leises, aber deutliches „Imperio" und  Marcus verstummte und schaute die Person mit leeren Augen an. „Du wirst jetzt unseren Gefangene losmachen, mach ihn zuvor ein bisschen sauber. Sofort!

Harry bemerkte, wie ihm jemand mit einem nassen Lappen über das Gesicht und den Oberkörper wischte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, und sah den Hauptmann mit dem Rücken zu sich stehen. Er trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, der auch seinen Kopf verdeckte, und  interessierte sich anscheinend sehr für die vielen verschiedenen Muggelfolterwerkzeuge, die dort überall herumlagen. Einige noch mit seinem Blut beschmutzt.

Marcus war damit fertig, Harry abzuwaschen und öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Ketten, die Harry auf den Füßen hielten. Harry brach zusammen und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Der Kapuzenmann drehte sich schwungvoll um und kam auf ihn zu. „Steh auf!" herrschte er ihn an. Harry zog sich stöhnend an den Ketten hoch und sah schwankend in die grauen Augen des Hauptmanns. 

Dieser drückte ihm kraftvoll ein Bündel Stoff in die Hand. „Zieh das an!" Er wandte sich dem Folterknecht zu. „Amnesia! Du wirst dir jetzt mit der Eisenstange dort drüben so fest du kannst auf den Kopf schlagen. Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du dich daran erinnern, dass Potter hier, als du gerade zu deinen Folterspielzeugen mit dem Rücken zu ihm standest, sich irgendwie aus den Ketten befreit hat und dich mit der Eisenstange niedergeschlagen hat. Ich war nie hier, verstanden?" Marcus nickte benommen und nahm dann sogleich die Eisenstange in die Hand, um sich selbst zu schlagen. Im nächsten Moment lag er bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen. Er musste zugeben, dass umziehen noch nie im Leben eine so schmerzhafte Prozedur gewesen war, und sah nun genauso aus wie der Hauptmann. „Du siehst scheiße aus, Potter!" Harry funkelte Malfoy an. „Wie würdest du nach so einer Sonderbehandlung aussehen, wie der, die ich gerade genossen hab?"  

Draco ging zur Tür und schaute sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Ruhe jetzt. Halte dich immer hinter mir. Wenn wir Glück haben, schaffen wir es ohne Zwischenfälle hier raus. Los jetzt." Draco schritt aus der Tür und erwartete, dass Harry hinter ihm herschlich , doch er hörte nur ein Stöhnen. Ungeduldig und jederzeit irgendeinen Todesser erwartend, drehte er sich um und sah, dass Harry sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte und schwer atmete. Seufzend machte er wieder ein paar Schritte zurück zu Harry und legte sich dessen Arm um die Schulter. „Jetzt darf ich auch noch Krücke für den goldenen Jungen spielen, worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen." grummelte er und verließ mit Harry im Schlepptau den Raum. „Ich warne dich nur vor, Potter, lange kann ich dich hier nicht rumtragen. Bald kommen wir in die Eingangshalle und da würde unser Getue etwas auffallen." Harrys stöhnte nur ein weiteres Mal. 

Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge. Harry ging in einem Dämmerzustand neben Malfoy her und lehnte schwer an Dracos Schulter. Draco hatte alle Mühe, mit seinem Anhängsel nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Zweimal wären sie fast auf Todesser getroffen, doch beide Male hatte Draco schnell genug reagiert und sie beide in eine Ecke oder ein ebenso geeignetes Versteck manövriert. 

Einige Meter vor der Eingangshalle zwängte Malfoy sich und Harry in eine Nische. Indem er ihm mehrmals sachte auf die Wange schlug, versuchte er, Harry soweit zu bringen, dass er ihn wahrnahm und seine Worte verstand. 

„Potter... komm schon, mach mir hier jetzt nicht schlapp! Du hattest schon deine Ruhepause, jetzt musst du auch was selber tun!" Seine Worte verbunden mit den Schlägen schienen zu wirken und Harry sah ihn mit verschleierten Augen an. 

„Verstehst du mich?" fragte Malfoy mit Nachdruck, was Harry mit einem Nicken kommentierte. „Ich werde dir jetzt erklären, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Wir gehen jetzt durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen. Du musst alleine gehen und demütig hinter mir her gehen . Verstanden? 

Während wir durchgehen, werde ich Snape  das Zeichen geben und dann gehen wir zusammen zum Treffpunkt. Ich kann dich nicht bis nach Hogwarts bringen, mein Verschwinden würde zu sehr auffallen, doch Snape appariert mit dir bis nach Hogsmeade und dann könnt ihr mit Flohpulver bei Tom  nach Hogwarts. Wenn das alles gut geht, dann dürftest du morgen schon wieder auf Trab sein. Hast du das alles kapiert?" „J-Ja, Malfoy. Lass uns nur schnell gehen." 

Mit seinem gewohnten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schob er Harry aus der Nische, zog ihm die Kapuze so weit ins Gesicht, dass man es fast überhaupt nicht mehr sehen konnte, und ging los. In Gegensatz zu vorher legte er so viel Geschwindigkeit zu, dass es seinem normalen Gehtempo entsprach. Niemand sollte etwas bemerken. Vielleicht gab es ja doch Todesser, die ihre Umgebung aufmerksam betrachteten. 

Kurz vor der Eingangshalle sah er sich noch einmal kurz um, nur um festzustellen, dass Harry wirklich mitspielte und genau so tat, wie er es ihm gesagt hatte. Wie hatte er sich das in der Schule und auch sonst von seinem Erzfeind immer gewünscht!

Als sie die Eingangshalle in schnellen Tempo durchquerten, stellte Malfoy mit einer kurzen Berührung seines Kommunikationssteins sicher, dass Snape auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitet war. Wenigstens hielten sich in der Eingangshalle nicht viele Personen außer den Wachen auf, was ihn ein wenig erleichterte. 

Als sie endlich draußen waren, hörte er Harry hinter sich tief einatmen, doch er verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit nicht. Sie mussten es noch bis in den Wald schaffen, dann konnte er Harry an Snape übergeben. Madame Pomfrey würde ziemlich viel Arbeit mit ihm haben.

Schließlich kamen sie beim ausgemachten Treffpunkt an, wo Snape schon auf sie zugeeilt gekommen war, sobald er sie erblickt hatte. Malfoy blieb stehen und wartete, bis Harry mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe stand. Während es nun Snapes Aufgabe war, Harry zu stützen, blickten sich die zwei jungen achtzehnjährigen Männer in die Augen. 

„Danke." flüsterte Harry so schwach und leise, dass Malfoy es fast nicht verstanden hätte. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dafür schuldest du mir was, Potter!" entgegnete er mit einem Grinsen. „Viel Glück!" sagte er an Harry und Snape gewandt und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  

***** Flashback Ende ******

Was sollte er tun? Er war sich sicher, dass es eine Falle von Malfoy sein musste, sollte er also wirklich gehen? Aber durfte er eine Zaubererschuld brechen? Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er das tat, doch er wollte es lieber nicht austesten. Also stand er mit zittrigen Beinen auf und ging ins Haus, die zerbrochenen Überreste der Kaffeetasse noch in er Hand. 

Was sollte er heute den ganzen Tag bis abend machen? Hermione würde bald zur Arbeit gehen und er musste sich schnellstens irgendetwas einfallen lassen. Er wollte heute nicht die ganze Zeit rumsitzen und darüber nachdenken, was Malfoy von ihm wollte. Das würde er schon noch früh genug erfahren ...

**************************************

Da es Snuffi nun leider rausgehauen hat, gibt's heute keinen Kommentar an dieser Stelle von ihr, aber auf jeden Fall vielen lieben Dank (von uns beiden) an alle unsere wunderbaren Reviewer!

zissy

kirilein

Snorky

Laemmi

Dracos-Honey (Es wird sich sicher nichts zwischen ihnen entwickeln, aber vielleicht gibt es eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, das wäre möglich. Wir diskutieren noch)

Evilchen


	5. Kapitel 4

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex (besonders in diesem Kapitel!)

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: Okay, wir geben zu, das Kapitel hat wirklich lang gedauert und wir entschuldigen uns auch dafür. Aber wenigstens habt ihr in der A/N ein paar Infos über die Pairings gekriegt. Wir hoffen, dass es ab jetzt mit frischem Wind weitergeht und die Updates schneller kommen. Wir beeilen uns auch! 

  


******************

  


INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 3

  


*** Flashback ****

  


Seit einer Woche lag er schon auf der Krankenstation. Eine Woche seit seiner Befreiung. Madame Pomfrey sorgte sich so gut um ihn, wie es die Umstände zu ließen. Doch Harry war nicht der einzige auf der Krankenstation, und er sah bei weitem nicht so übel aus, wie andere auf der Station. Pomfrey goss ihm gerade eine gelblich aussehende Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Trinken Sie, Potter! Milde lächelnd hielt sie ihm das Glas entgegen. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er es entgegen und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter. Madame Pomfrey lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich ihren anderen Patienten zu. 

  


Harry bewunderte die ältere Dame. Ihre Haltung spiegelte die Hoffnung wider, die die meisten verloren hatten. Jeden Tag neue Opfer, jeden Tag neue Tote. Die Welt wurde von Voldemorts Schatten überzogen. 

  


Dieser verdammte Krieg dauert einfach schon zu lange. Snape kam mit der Zaubertrankbrauerei kaum mehr nach, und nebenbei musste er auch noch seine Tätigkeit bei Voldemort aufrecht erhalten. Dumbledore versuchte, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, aber jeder sah ein, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war, gegen die Scharen von Voldemorts Anhänger ankommen zu wollen. 

  


Seine Befreiung hat er nur noch bruchstückhaft im Kopf, doch wenigstens wusste er, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte. Draco Malfoy. Gut, die Feindschaft hatte nicht mehr zwischen ihnen gestanden, seit sich Malfoy als Spion Dumbledores angeboten hatte. Aber Freunde waren sie deswegen auch nie gewesen. Ihre kurzweilige Affäre verdrängte er lieber. 

  


Mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt merkte er nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand auf den Vorhang um sein Bett zuging. Es war ein stetes Kommen und Gehen in der Krankenstation, vor allem seit alle Betten belegt waren. Als er schließlich doch bemerkte, dass jemand an seinem Fußende stand, schaute er auf und der Anblick erschütterte ihn. Er wollte sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen – nicht vor ihm – und hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und sah die Person ausdruckslos an. 

  


Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich gerettet hast, und bin auch froh, dass ich die Gelegenheit habe, es dir persönlich zu sagen, aber, was machst du hier?

  


Was für eine nette Begrüßung, Potter! Dein Dank kannst du stecken lassen, ich habe es nicht aus Freundschaft getan, ich habe nur meinen Kopf benutzt und erkannt, dass die gute Seite ziemlich aufgeschmissen und hoffnungslos ist, wenn ihr Aushängeschild nicht da ist. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du noch zu was gut sein wirst. Vorausgesetzt, du lässt dich nicht wieder schnappen, wenn du unbedingt mit deiner Freundin rumfummeln musst.

  


Woher weißt du...? setzte Harry an, doch Draco hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. 

  


Jetzt denk mal scharf nach! Glaubst du, mein Vater hat es nicht überall herumposaunt, in welcher Situation er dich und deine Quidditchtussi gefunden hat? Tut mir übrigens leid um die kleine, sie sah nicht mal schlecht aus und ihr Arsch war auf keinen Fall zu verachten. Hat damals auch nicht mal so schlecht gespielt, auch wenn ich ja eher Bell oder Johnson vorgezogen hätte.

  


Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Sag schon, was willst du hier?

  


Er blickte auf den Boden und wagte es nicht, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Naja ... es is so ... ach, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Tschüß sagen. Ich treffe mich gleich mit Dumbledore und werde ihm darüber berichten, dass Voldemort für übermorgen den alles entscheidenden Schlag geplant hat. Keiner kann entkommen. Wer dann als Sieger hervorgeht, hat den Krieg gewonnen.

  


Was hat er vor?  
  


Einen Angriff auf Hogwarts. Er hat einen Weg gefunden, die Schilde zu durchbrechen. Dauert etwas, doch er kann es schaffen. Wenn Hogwarts fällt, dann ist das unser aller Ende und Voldemort ist an der Macht. Dann kann uns niemand mehr retten. Er schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. 

  


Werden wir uns jemals wiedersehen?

  


Kennst du die Geschichte mit dem Drachen und dem Löwen? ignorierte Draco seine Frage. Sie sollten sich hassen. Sie taten es, doch dann hat sich alles geändert. Sie wurden in gewisser Weise Freunde, sogar noch mehr, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass so etwas, wie sie beide hatten, unmöglich war.

  


Was geschah dann? fragte Harry, der verstand, was Draco damit sagen wollte. 

  


Sie erkannten ihr Schicksal, sagten sich Auf nimmer Wiedersehen und haben sich nie wiedergesehen.

  


Du wirst ihn verraten, nicht wahr?

  


Ja, das werde ich. Er hat mein Leben ruiniert, meine Zukunft lasse ich mir von ihm nicht nehmen.

  


Wenn wir alle hier lebend rauskommen, versprichst du mir eines? wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema.   
  


Ich verspreche nichts ohne die Bedingung dafür zu hören.

  


Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Ich habe euch zusammen gesehen. Versprich mir, dass du ihr nie Leid zufügen wirst und sie nie in Gefahr bringen wirst.

  


So etwas kann ich nicht versprechen, ein Leben mit mir ist unvorhersehbar. Ich versuche mein Bestes. Draco seufzte laut und wandte sich zum gehen, doch dann ging ein paar Schritte vor, so dass er genau vor Harry stand, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Harry lehnte sich in den Kuss, doch bevor sie ihn vertiefen konnten, zog sich Draco zurück, drehte sich um und ging weg. Er hielt noch kurz inne, sagte, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen oder einen Versuch zu starten, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. 

  


Sollten wir uns jemals wiedersehen, dann vergiss nicht, dass wir noch eine Rechnung offen haben. Ansonsten hoffe ich auf ein nimmer Wiedersehen, Harry!' Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Krankenstation und ließ einen verdutzten Harry zurück. 

  


*** Flashback Ende ***

  


Harry sah an dem teuer aussehenden Gebäude hoch, an dessen weißer Wand ein Schild hing, auf dem ein rosa prangte. Seufzend ging er auf den Eingang zu. 

Die Reaktion des Platzanweisers bestärkte ihn nicht gerade. Naserümpfend wurde er von ihm angestarrt. Harry entsprach nicht gerade dem Idealbild eins Kunden des . 

  


Trotzdem ging er auf ihn zu. Ich bin verabredet. Mit einem gewissen Draco Malfoy. Die Augen des kleinen Mannes vor ihm weiteten sich ein wenig und Harry wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick ungläubig angestarrt. Doch dann besann der andere Mann sich. Sehr gut. Mister Malfoy erwartet Sie schon. Folgen Sie mir bitte! 

  


Harry folgte ihm und wurde in einen Bereich des Restaurants geführt, der durch Paravents, auf die Ordchideen gezeichnet waren, getrennt wurde. `Malfoy hat also seine eigene VIP-Lounge.` schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Der Platzanweiser trat zur Seite und ließ Harry durch den Eingang. 

  


Harry war versucht zu lächeln, als er Malfoy sah, der an einem runden Tisch saß, mit einem Glas Rotwein vor sich. Es war als hätte sich nichts verändert. Malfoy hatte noch immer dieselbe Art seine Haare zu tragen und die selbe Art von Arroganz umgab ihn. Nur seine Kleidung hatte sich verändert. Muggelkleidung. Harry setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. 

  


  


Ein hämisches Lächeln huschte über Malfyos Gesicht, als er nach oben blickte, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Potter, es ist mir eine Freude dich zu sehen. 

  


Harry warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Was willst du?

  


Draco nahm einen Schluck des Rotweins. Ein guter Jahrgang, du solltest ihn probieren. Mit einem Wink von ihm eilte der Kellner herbei und schenkte Harry die rote Flüssigkeit in das Weinglas. 

  


Möchtest du was zu essen? Du musst verzeihen, dass ich nichts bestellen werde, aber ich hab nachher noch eine Verabredung. sagte er und grinste diesmal noch breiter. 

  


Harry seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. 

  


Sag schon. Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich kann mich noch gut an unser letztes Treffen erinnern. Du hast gesagt du willst mich nicht wiedersehen, also glaub ich nicht, dass dies hier ein kleines Klassentreffen sein soll.

  


Malfoy lächelte. 

  


Gut Potter, wenn du's so willst. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Und so ungern ich das sagen möchte, du bist der einzige, den ich damit betrauen könnte. 

  


Und was lässt dich glauben, dass ich das für dich mache?

  


Malfoys Lächeln veränderte sich zu einem siegesgewissen Grinsen. 

  


Du stehst in meiner Zaubererschuld. Du hast gar keine Wahl!

************************

  


Hier kommt wieder ein lieber Dank an unsere tollen Reviewer. Wir hoffen, wir haben euch nicht zu lange warten lassen und dass ihr vor lauter Warten noch net gestorben seid. (was bei jemandem *räusper**g* von euch ja beinahe passiert wäre ... LOL)

  


Snorky

Jana

Laemmi

Samantha Black

Snirg

  


  


  



	6. Kapitel 5

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex 

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: Ich gebe ganz ehrlich zu: Ihr könnt euch glücklich (!!) schätzen, dass wir uns bei diesem Kapitel nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben, wir waren nahe dran! Snuffi hat sich seit gestern schon gefürchtet, weil ich angekündigt hab, dass wir da weiterschreiben!*g* Mittlerweile hat sie sich an die Diskussionen mit den unnötigsten Themen (z.B.: Wie machen Falken? Kreischen, schreien.... blablabla ... das war ein Thema, über das wir ne halbe Stunde lang gestritten haben!LOL) hoffentlich gewöhnt!*g*

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und ich verspreche, dass ich Snuffi weiterhin so triezen werde, so dass die Kapitel schnell kommen! ;-)

  


*********************

  


INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 5 

  


  


Harry erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, das Glas zu heben, und stellte es vorsichtig wieder ab. Diese verdammte Schuld hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Na gut, nicht vergessen, aber so gut wie möglich verdrängt. Wollte Malfoy sie nun wirklich geltend machen? Ihm wurde flau im Magen. Was würde Malfoy von ihm verlangen? 

  


Oh, wie ich sehe, scheint dich das etwas geschockt zu haben, Potter. Haben wir diese Schuld etwa vollkommen vergessen? Sähe dir ähnlich.

  


Jetzt sag endlich, was du willst. presste Harry mit zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus. 

  


Ich will, dass du für mich wo einbrichst.

  


trieb ihn Harry genervt an.

  


Das CIA-Gebäude. Harry wurde aschfahl im Gesicht. Er war ein einziges Mal mit Hermione in ihrem Büro beim CIA gewesen und da hatte er selbst schon drei Sicherheitskontrollen durchqueren müssen. Wie sollte er dann da bitteschön einbrechen? Er blickte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. 

  


Auch wenn ich es gar nicht zu fragen brauche, weil ich die Antwort schon weiß, aber hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank, Draco? Weißt du, wie viele Wachleute es dort gibt?? Die würden mich in der ersten Sekunde aufspüren. Was willst du überhaupt von dort?

  


Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, Potter. Du erfährst die Details noch früh genug. Aber ich will dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Auch wenn ich aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausgeschlossen bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht mehr meine Verbindungen mit dem einen oder anderen dunklen Zauberer habe. Meine Informanten haben mich informiert, dass ein gewisser Caleb – seinen Nachnamen kennt niemand - , mit dem Schwert von Salazar Slytherin einen Krieg zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern anzetteln will. Tja, und auch wenn du es jetzt nicht glaubst, aber das will ich verhindern.

  


Harry starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. Hatte er sich gerade eben verhört? 

  


Du willst das Schwert Slytherins aus dem CIA stehlen, um einen Krieg zu VERHINDERN? Okay, das übersteigt meine Vorstellungskraft. Warum willst du das?

  


Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Potter, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, habe ich mir hier ein hübsches kleines Imperium aufgebaut, das ich nicht so schnell aufgeben will. Wenn es wirklich zu einem Krieg kommt, was glaubst du, wer dann die Oberhand haben wird?  
  


Malfoy, es tut mir leid, dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen, doch warum sollte es nur durch dieses Schwert zu einem Krieg kommen?

  


Dir muss man auch wirklich alles erklären. Du kennst die Mentalität der Menschen – Muggel wie Zauberer. Was wird wohl passieren, wenn die Muggel erfahren sollten, dass es jemanden gibt, der sie alle mit einem Zauberstabwink umbringen könnte? Oder sie alles vergessen lassen könnte? Er blickte Harry direkt an, doch der starrte ihn nur nachdenklich an. Aus deinem Schweigen schließe ich mal ganz raffiniert, dass du dir genauso wie ich vorstellen kannst, dass die Situation eskalieren würde, vor allem, da Fudge immer noch im Amt ist, was mir immer noch ein Rätsel ist und bleibt.

  


Du vergisst Dumbledore. warf Harry ein, jedoch klang es nicht sehr überzeugt. 

  


Wenn Dumbledore etwas unternehmen will, dann wird es genauso ablaufen wie vor ein paar Jahren. Fudge wird Dumbledores Ruf soweit zerstören, dass er keine Anhänger mehr im Ministerium hat und dann kommt es zum Krieg. Es könnte sogar soweit gehen, dass am Schluss Dumbledore und seine Anhänger auf die Seite der Muggel stellen und es dann zu einem Kampf Zauberer gegen Zauberer kommt ... und diesmal gibt es keinen Voldemort, der die Schuld daran trägt.

  


Es tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du dann die Muggel retten willst.

  


Mein Gott, Potter! Früher warst du doch auch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Mir ist es egal, was aus den Zauberern wird, die haben mich damals einfach aus ihrer Gesellschaft in das Exil bei den Muggeln geworfen, nur weil ich in meiner Kindheit Taten begangen hatte, die ich heute und auch am Ende des Krieges am liebsten wieder ungeschehen machen hätte wollen. Mir sind die Zauberer so was von total egal. Ich will mein Geschäft aufrecht erhalten. Wenn meine ganzen Kunden tot sind, dann habe ich nichts mehr. Außerdem könnte mir es Ginny niemals verzeihen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich etwas hätte tun können und es nicht verhindert hätte. Oder besser gesagt den Versuch gemacht hätte, es zu verhindern.

  


Okay, deine Absichten leuchten mir ein, und ich könnte mich mit dem Plan auch abfinden. Ich wäre auch gegen einen Krieg. Doch warum brauchst du unbedingt mich?

  


Ich könnte es auch selber machen, da hast du verdammt Recht, aber ich habe auch gute Gründe, es dich machen zu lassen. Erstens stehst du noch in meiner Schuld, und du weißt ja, Zaubererschulden sind ernst zu nehmen. Zweitens brauche ich jemanden, der genug Macht hat, dieses Schwert anzufassen. Ich hätte diese Macht, doch dann kommt wieder mein Egoismus durch. Wenn ich erwischt werde, steht mein ganzes Imperium, das ich mir mühsam aufgebaut habe, auf dem Spiel und Ginny würde auch ziemlich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Außerdem bin ich dem CIA zu gut bekannt. Die haben mich schon längere Zeit auf dem Kieker, doch als Zauberer hat man es leicht, Muggeln zu entgehen. Wenn mich da drinnen irgendeiner sehen würde, würde er sofort Verdacht schöpfen.

  


Harry konnte nicht damit aufhören Malfoy anzustarren. Was er da von ihm verlangte war unmöglich. Niemand konnte beim CIA einbrechen und wieder herauskommen. Das war das verdammte CIA und nicht irgendein Kiosk von der Ecke. 

  


Malfoy nahm grinsend einen Schluck des Weins. Genauso hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Potters Reaktion übertraf alle Erwartungen. 

  


hörte er Potter keuchen. 

  


Draco spielte mit dem Weinglas in seiner Hand. Sagen wir du hast eine Woche Zeit für deine Vorbereitungen. Er schob Harry eine Karte rüber. Hier kannst du mich erreichen, wenn du so weit bist. Muggel oder Zaubererart, ist mir egal wie.

  


Harry nahm die Karte und las die Schrift, ohne wahrzunehmen, was da eigentlich stand. Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, Malfoy? fragte er mitten aus dem Nichts. 

  


Stell dich nicht so an, Potter, schnaubte sein Gegenüber. Damals in Hogwarts bist du auch dauernd irgendwo eingebrochen, und da waren die Sicherheitsstandards höher. Ganz zu schweigen von eurem Sieg gegen Voldemort. 

  


Harry verkniff es sich, zusammenzuzucken. Aber ich war niemals alleine. seufzte er. 

  


Draco grinste. Du hast doch Granger. Die sitzt an der Quelle. Er sah auf die Uhr. Und jetzt bitte ich dich mich zu entschuldigen. Meine Verlobte wird gleich da sein. Und ich will nicht, dass sie dich hier drinnen sieht.

  


Harry stand auf und sah Malfoy durch emotionslose Augen an. Draco nickte. Ich sehe, du hast viel gelernt. Bis in einer Woche, Potter. Er wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Speisekarte zu, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. 

  


********************

  


Harry lief den gleichen Weg zurück , den er gekommen war. Doch seine Beine bewegten sich automatisch in die Richtung, in der Herms Haus liegen musste. Draco verlangte unmögliches. Oder? Er war schon lange nichts mehr besonderes. Die Zauberwelt hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Nichts weiter als ein Fakt in einem Geschichtsbuch. Er fühlte sich nicht so, als könnte er das Schicksal der Welt erneut verändern. Er glaubte ja noch nicht einmal daran, es schon einmal getan zu haben. 

  


Er schluckte schwer. Aber er hatte wiedereinmal keine Wahl. Die Schuld eines Zauberers wiegt schwerer als das eigene Leben. 

  


Er seufzte, als er die Tür aufschloss. Wo bist du gewesen, Harry Potter? Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck verbesserte seine Situation auch nicht gerade. Aber er brauchte ihre Hilfe. Wer wusste mehr über dieses Gebäude, als jemand, der dort arbeitete? 

  


Ich hab mich mit jemandem getroffen. wisperte er. Hermione musste wohl an seiner Gesichtsfarbe, oder an seiner Haltung, erkannt haben, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging, denn plötzlich nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Setz dich erstmal. Wen hast du getroffen? 

  


Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, holte Harry tief Luft und antwortete ihr, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Draco Malfoy!

  


Hermione, die sich gerade neben ihn gesetzt hatte, sprang auf. 

  


Du hast dich mit Malfoy getroffen? Gerade eben mal so. Ein kleines Plauderstündchen? ihre Stimme schien fast schon hysterisch, aber Harry hatte nun angefangen, und er würde jetzt nicht mehr aufhören. 

  


Er will, dass ich etwas für ihn stehle..... beim CIA!

  


Hermione hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, und setzte sich langsam wieder. 

Und warum in Merlins Namen solltest du das tun? flüsterte sie heiser. 

  


Harry sah betrübt auf den Boden. 

  


Ich steh in seiner Zaubererschuld, und du weißt, was das bedeutet, Hermione!

  


*********************************

  


@Dracos-Honey: Ich glaube nicht, dass die Affäre zwischen Draco und Harry näher beschrieben wird. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir es nicht vor. *zuAngel_liamschaut* (Angel_Liam: Brauchst mich gar net so anschauen, stimmt scho!*g*) 

  


@Snorky: Natürlich Harry und Draco, hast du bei uns was anderes erwartet? *lol* NOSH

  


@Lämmi: Jetzt weißt du ja, was er will. Der böse, böse Draco. Zieht unsren Harry hinab in die schwarze Unterwelt. Muhahahahah! NOSH

  


@Sam: Ja, danke, du hast sie noch mehr angespornt, und ich bekomm gar keine Ruhige Minute mehr *heul* (Angel_Liam: Stimmt gar nicht, nur irgendwer muss doch an unsere Reviewer denken und die Story vorantreiben, sonst sitzen wir hier ja noch Jahre!*g* Die Reviewer können mir dankbar sein dafür!)

  


@Zissy: Na, siehste, wir haben deine Bitte net vergessen. War zwar nur kurz und es wird wahrscheinlich keinen Slash mehr geben, aber wir hatten ihn drinnen!*g*

  


@snirg: LOL! Du bist super, snirg! Hast kein einziges HP-Buch gelesen und reviewst ! Du bist super!*knuddel**knuddel*

  


@Jana: Hach, du bist und bleibst eine meiner (Vronis) treuesten Reviewer!! Du bist einfach die beste!*knuddel**knuddel* Hoho, bald geht's ans Übersetzen! ;-)


	7. Kapitel 6

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex 

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: Hey, ich glaube wir haben die Hälfte hinter uns. Und noch keine Schimpfwörter (nicht wirklich) und noch keine Folter... und wo bleibt die Waffengewalt? Ha! Machen wir uns nichts vor, das kommt alles noch. Macht euch bereit *g*

  


*********************

  


INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 6

  


Hermione saß im Schneidersitz auf dem weichen Teppich in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen allerlei Papiere, und in ihrem Kopf schwirrte es unangenehm. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse, der ihr wieder die Wärme einflößte, die sie dringend brauchte. Sie blickte Harry an, der über einem Buch über dunkle Zaubersprüche saß, und sich wappnete. Gegen das CIA kam man nur mit miesen Tricks an. 

  


Sie seufzte und sah zu ihrer rechten. Der Platz, den Ron früher eingenommen hatte. Sie seufzte, als sie an das berühmte Goldene Trio zurückdachte, das damals ganz Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatte und selbst an ihrem Abschlusstag noch Aufsehen erregt hatte. Wenn auch nicht mit Absicht. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie plötzlich das ganze Schloss gebebt hatte und sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen wäre. 

  


Dieses Beben hatte den offiziellen Anfang des zweiten Krieges gegen Voldemort bedeutet und danach war nichts mehr so gewesen, wie es war. Es war eine zweimonatige Belagerung des Schlosses durch Voldemort gefolgt. Die schrecklichste Zeit ihres ganzen Lebens. 

  


Jeden Tag waren Menschen eingeliefert worden, entweder tot oder schon knapp davor. Kaum jemand konnte gerettet werden. Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, hatten sich Harry und Ron schon vor der Abschlusszeremonie so sehr zerstritten gehabt, dass sie in einem inneren Konflikt gestanden hatte. Und das alles nur wegen Malfoy. _Was für eine Ironie_, dachte Hermione. Schon wieder hatte Malfoy es geschafft, sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Doch diesmal ging es nicht einfach nur um Ginny und ihre Beziehung zu Malfoy. Nein, es ging um ernstere Dinge. Einbruch in einen Hochsicherheitstrakt. Sie war am Verzweifeln. Wie sollte es Harry jemals schaffen, da hineinzukommen. Das CIA-Gebäude war eine Festung, bei der selbst sie als Mitarbeiterin fünf Sicherheitsüberprüfungen passieren musste.

  


Während sie weiter Ausgang für Ausgang und Möglichkeit für Möglichkeit durchging, kamen ihr wieder all die Streitigkeiten von damals in den Sinn. Sie blickte mit Wehmut auf ihre unbeschwerte Zeit zurück, die sich so plötzlich von einem Schlag auf den anderen verändert hatte. Sie hatte damals gewusst, dass Harry irgendwann Anfang des siebten Schuljahres eine Affäre mit Malfoy gehabt hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange das gegangen war mit den beiden, doch als Harry plötzlich etwas mit Alicia angefangen hatte und auch Draco und Ginny geheime Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, hatte sie gewusst, dass es aus zwischen den beiden war. Wenn da überhaupt jemals etwas außer Sex gewesen war. 

  


Ginny hatte ihr damals von ihrer Beziehung mit Malfoy erzählt. Wie verliebt sie in ihn war, und wie er sie verwöhnte. Sie hatte damals nicht geglaubt, dass er es ernst mit ihr meinte, doch wenn sie nun drüber nachdachte, musste Ginny irgendeinen Hebel bei Malfoy umgelegt haben, sonst wären sie nicht schon seit vier Jahren zusammen. Und sie würden auch nicht kurz davor stehen, zu heiraten. Hermione seufzte bei diesem Gedanken. Letztendlich hatte diese tiefe Liebe für den großen Bruch zwischen Harry und Ron gesorgt, der niemals wieder gekittet werden konnte. Selbst als Harry schwer verletzt in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert worden war, nachdem er von Voldemort entführt worden war, hatte er ihn nicht besucht. Als sie ihn damit konfrontiert hatte, hatte er sie einfach abgewiesen und war in seinen Schlafraum gegangen. 

  


Gewisserweise hatte sein Verhalten auch ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Was auch immer Ron dazu geritten hatte, Harry von sich wegzustoßen, so war das doch kein Grund gewesen, sie auch wegzustoßen, und so hatten sie sich während der Belagerung Stück für Stück ignoriert. 

  


Beim letzten Kampf, DEM Kampf, waren sie sogar Seite an Seite gestanden und hatten sich vollkommen ignoriert. Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte und als sie beide gerade die ganzen Toten beweint hatten, war Ron ohne den geringsten Ausdruck der Trauer auf dem Gesicht an ihnen vorbei gegangen und hatte Hogwarts verlassen. Nicht einmal, als alle den Sieg gefeiert hatten, war er aufgetaucht. Spurlos verschwunden, so wie Harry. Auch wenn Harry einen triftigeren Grund dafür gehabt hatte. 

  


Soweit sie aus der Presse nun wusste, spielte er bei Puddlemere United als Hüter und machte seinen Job nicht schlecht. Er hatte zweimal hintereinander den Pokal gewonnen und einmal sogar die Weltmeisterschaft, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte es sie nicht mehr. Die ersten Monate hatte sie noch gehofft, dass er irgendwann bei ihr auftauchen würde, doch als er es nicht getan hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass ihre Freundschaft endgültig vorbei war, und hatte sie in den letzten Jahren auch nicht sehr vermisst. Sie hatte nun neue Freunde, neune Verpflichtungen, und hatte Ron ganz aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Er war nur noch eine Figur aus ihrer Vergangenheit. 

  


Würde er im nächsten Augenblick auf ihrer Matte stehen, so, wie Harry es getan hatte, dann würde sie ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Auch wenn Harry sich in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr oft gemeldet hatte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie beide jederzeit füreinander da sein würden, und auch Hilfe vom anderen erwarten konnten. Niemand von ihnen hatte ihre Freundschaft aus irgendeinem nichtigen und unbekannten Grund aufgegeben. Ferner wusste sie, was Harry hatte durchmachen müssen, Ron hatte niemanden verloren, der ihm so nahe stand wie Remus oder Sirius. Vor allem Remus, der Harry nach Sirius' Tod Stück für Stück aus seinem Schneckenhaus, in das er sich gerne zurückzog, herausgelockt hatte und ihn wieder unter die Menschen gebracht hatte. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal ... sie sollte solche Gedanken nicht hegen, während sie eigentlich einen Weg in das Gebäude finden sollte. 

  


Sie widmete sich wieder den Plänen. Sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, der zu diesem besagten Raum führte, und in dem Harry am wenigstens an Kameras vorbeikam. Doch nun kam die nächste Hürde. Wie sollte er diese verdammte Videoüberwachungsanlage austricksen? Noch dazu eine, an der auch Zauberer ihre Finger im Spiel hatten und sie vor magischem Einfluss mit einem Zauberalarm belegt hatten? Warum müssen sich Zauberer auch in der Muggelwelt ausbreiten? Dachte sie bei sich, wobei sie die Frage doch von selbst beantworten konnte. In der Muggelwelt war für Zauberer alles viel einfacher. Sie konnten ungehindert zaubern, ohne dafür vom Ministerium belangt zu werden, das schon genug damit zu tun hatte, die Verbrechen in der Zaubererwelt in Zaum zu halten. 

  


Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Harry, hast du deinen Tarnumhang noch?

  


Harry, der in die Lektüre vertieft war, reagierte nicht aufs erste Mal, weshalb sie ihm die Frage noch mal stellen musste. Er schaute sie an und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich darauf aus. Er entschuldigte sich kurz und nach einer halben Stunde, in der sie über die weitere Vorgehensweise grübelte, kam er zurück, ein glitzerndes Etwas in der Hand. 

  


Wo war der?

  


Ich hab ihn in Godric's Hollow sicher in einer Kiste aufbewahrt, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Sachen, die mir wichtig waren.

  


Sie nickte. Gut, den können wir brauchen. So können sie dich wenigstens nicht sehen. Aber wie kommst du rein? Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern die Umrisse des Gebäudes nach. Der Abluftkanal. Durch ihn konnte Harry hineingelangen. 

  


Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder dem Buch mit Zaubersprüchen zugewandt und flüsterte die Sprüche vor sich hin, um sie im Kopf zu behalten. Herm lächelte über die altbekannte Gewohnheit. Sie stand auf, um sich den Notizblock zu holen, den sie auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, und bemerkte, dass sie wohl schon länger dagesessen hatte, als ihr lieb war. Sie stöhnte, als sie ihre Beine schüttelte, um wieder Gefühl in ihnen zu bekommen. Als sie mit dem Block wieder zurückkehrte, kniete sie sich hin. 

  


Harry, ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg hinein gefunden.

  


Er blickte wiederum von seinem Text auf, doch diesmal seufzte er erleichtert und schlug das Buch zu. Schieß los, Herm.

  


Du gehst durch den Abluftkanal. Das einzige, was du dafür machen musst, ist, die Turbinen anzuhalten. Das kannst du mit Magie machen, und danach musst du die Gitter entfernen, wieder mit Magie. Dann machst du auch keine Geräusche. Dann bist du auf jeden Fall schon mal im Gebäude. Von da aus musst du durch den Raum, wo jeder Mitarbeiter und Besucher durch einen Metalldetektor gehen muss. Du kannst dort aber auch einfach über den kleinen Metallzaun springen. Der steht eigentlich nur da, um die Leute abzuhalten, einfach nicht durch die Detektoren zu gehen. Danach gehst du sofort zum Aufzug in der Ecke. Über ihm ist eine kleine Tür, die die Arbeiter immer benutzen, wenn sie den Aufzug reparieren müssen. Die Kamera ist genau daneben, das heißt, dass du dann in einem toten Winkel bist, wenn du die Tür magisch aufschraubst. Von da aus musst du dich runterseilen bis ganz nach unten.

  


Halt! Unterbrach er sie. Gibt es da keine Bewegungsmelder? Ich meine, die Kameras können mich nicht sehen, aber ich kann mich auch nicht in Luft auflösen.

  


Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie und deutete mit dem Finger wieder auf den Lageplan, auf dem sie ihm vorher schon die Schritte gezeigt hatte. 

  


Daran habe ich gedacht. Dieser Weg, den du gehst, ist einer von denen, die keine Bewegungsmelder haben. . Naja, auf jeden Fall, wenn du im Keller angekommen bist, musst du zu Mitchells Büro – dort ist der Schlüssel aufbewahrt, in einem geheimen Fach. Du kannst ihn ganz einfach mit Wingardium Leviosa besorgen, und dann zum Ende des Ganges gehen. In dem Zimmer – zu dem gehört der Schlüssel – schließt du dann den Safe auf. Der Code dazu ist 31071980. Merk ihn dir gut! Dann musst du so schnell wie möglich das Schwert holen und verschwinden. Die haben Detektoren, wenn die Safes offen sind. Vor kurzem habe ich festegestellt, dass in einem der näheren Gänge die Putzkammer ist. Dort ist ein Schacht, durch den man nach draußen kann. Die Putzfrauen benutzen ihn immer um ihr schmutziges Wasser rauszuschütten. Sie sind zu faul, das ins Waschbecken zu schütten. Tja, und dann müsstest du es hoffentlich glimpflich nach draußen geschafft haben. 

  


Das klingt zu einfach. Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, dass wir etwas vergessen haben.

  


Harry, ich habe die dunklen Zauberer nicht erwähnt, weil ich nicht weiß, ob welche dort sein werden. Ich fürchte es, doch es könnte auch nicht der Fall sein. In diesem Fall bist du auf dich gestellt und ich würde dir raten, noch ein paar Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber zu üben, damit dich wirklich nichts erschüttern kann.

  


Ich weiß, deshalb hab ich die Bücher auch schon durchgepaukt. Aber wenigstens haben wir einen stehenden Plan, um reinzukommen. Du bist einfach großartig, Herm, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?

  


Herm lächelte. Du könntest es ruhig öfters sagen.

  


******************

  


Ein dank an unsere lieben Reviewer, die uns immer wieder aufpeppeln, vor allem, wenn wir am Boden sind. Genauso wie jetzt. Das war eines der schwersten zu schreibenden Kapitel von allem. Vor allem, wenn dann mal beide Schreiber nicht grade in Schreiblaune sind.*g* (hehe, irgendwann werden wir uns noch aufspießen bei dem Versuch, den anderen zum Schreiben zu bringen!LOL Snuffi: Ist gar nicht war, du wirst mich irgendwann aufspießen, bei dem Versuch dabe )

  


Ein Dank an: 

Laemmi

ShadeFleece

Angel344

Snorky

  


  


  



	8. Kapitel 7

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex 

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: hach ja, wiedermal bis in die Nacht geschrieben. Ich bin hundemüde, mein Kopf wiegt hin und her und meine Augen fallen fast zu, aber hey, was tu ich nicht alles für euch? Gut, die Spannung steigt. Haltet euch fest. Und freut euch schonmal auf kommende Kapitel, 

eure Snuffi

  


***********************

  


BETRAYED - Kapitel 7

  


Guter Plan, Potter! Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem komfortablen Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Das hast du dir doch sicher nicht selbst ausgedacht? er zog auf typische Malfoyweise eine Augenbraue hoch. 

  


Kann dir doch egal sein, Malfoy! zischte Harry. Ihm ging dieses um den Brei Herumgerede unendlich auf die Nerven. Ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit. Gib mir endlich die Knarren!" 

  


Dracos Lächeln ließ ihn immer noch auf eine angenehme Art und Weise erschaudern. Alte Angewohnheiten ließen sich einfach nicht so leicht ablegen. Immer noch der alte Hitzkopf, Potter! murmelte Draco, während er eine Schreibtischschublade aufzog und zwei Pistolen hervorholte. Du weißt wie man so etwas benutzt? 

  
Harry schluckte schwer, als er die Waffen entgegennahm und schüttelte auf Malfoys Frage hin den Kopf. Er hatte so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Als Kind durfte er noch nichtmal zusammen mit Dudley fernsehen, und wo sonst hätte er diese Dinge sehen sollen. 

  


Malfoy seufzte leicht genervt. Also pass auf. Um zu schießen, drückst du hier drauf. Das entsichert sie. Dann hältst du sie fest, zielst, wenn du kannst, und drückst ab. Danach brauchst du nur noch zu hoffen, dass du triffst!" 

  


Harry steckte sich die Waffen in den hinteren Teil seines Hosenbunds. Toll Malfoy, das hätt ich mir auch selber denken können. Harry nahm seinen Umhang, öffnete die Tür und schaute noch mal verächtlich auf Malfoy zurück. Ich hoffe inständig, dass wir uns nach dieser Aktion niemals wieder treffen werden, Malfoy! Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu. 

  


Ich will dich nachher nicht vom Boden akratzen müssen, Potter! war nur die kühle Antwort von Draco, der die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte und genüsslich an einer Zigarette zog.   
  


*********

  


  


Leise bewegte er sich in dem großen Gebäude fort. Bisher war nichts schiefgegangen. Der Abluftkanal war einfach zu überwältigen gewesen und die Turbinen hatte mit Magie und einem Stillezauber aufgeschraubt. Es lief alles ZU gut, dachte er bei sich. Er spürte das mittlerweile warme Metall der Pistolen, die in seinem Hosenbund steckten, gegen seinen Steiß drücken und wünschte sich, diese verdammten Waffen in die nächstbeste Ecke zu werfen. Doch er wusste genau, dass diese zwei Knarren ihm vielleicht das Leben retten könnten. 

  


Er würde das hier überstehen! Er musste nur dieses verdammte Schwert holen und dann konnte er schon wieder gehen, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder, doch so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, es hatte nicht die gezielte Wirkung auf ihn. 

  


Er befand sich nun in dem Gang, von dem aus er zum Aufzug musste. Den kleinen Metallzaun im Metalldetektorenraum hatte er ohne große Mühen überstanden. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als seien die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier drin eher für einen Kindergarten als für das drittwichtigste Gebäude der vereinigten Staaten nach dem Pentagon und dem weißen Haus. Das macht ihn stutzig. Irgendeinen Haken musste es geben, da war er sich sicher. 

  


An die Wand gekauert schlich er sich weiter durch den Gang. Auch wenn er seinen Tarnumhang trug und einen Stillezauber angewandt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht plötzlich irgendwo drüberfallen könnte oder von einem Wachmann entdeckt werden würde - auch wenn Hermione ihm beteuert hatte, dass dieser Gang nicht überwacht wurde. Seit damals war er etwas skeptischer geworden, was Versprechungen und Beteuerungen anging. Er vertraute Hermione, doch er vertraute nicht darauf, dass sie alles wusste, was geschah. 

  


Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er die kleine Tür auf und zwängte sich hindurch. Als nächstes fand er sich dabei wieder, Stück für Stück die Mauer des Aufzugschachtes hinunterzuklettern. Er atmete regelmäßig tief ein und aus. Gott sei dank hatte er die letzten Wochen trainiert, in einer anderen Verfassung würde er schon längst ein kleiner Fleck am Boden des Aufzugschachtes sein, dachte er sarkastisch. 

  


Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine lange Ewigkeit vorkam, kam er stöhnend auf dem Boden auf und streckte seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Diese Klettertour hatte seine Muskeln doch mehr beansprucht als er und auch Hermione gedacht hatten. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen drückte er die Schultern durch und schüttelte seine Arme, um wieder Blut in seine Hände zu bekommen. 

  


Den Zauberstab gezückt, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Jetzt begann der schwierige und auch ungewisse Teil der gesamten Mission.

  


Er öffnete langsam die Tür zu Mitchells Büro. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass sie es war. Leise ging er in den dunklen Raum und auf den großen Schreibtisch zu. "Wingardium Leviosa", flüsterte er, und der Schlüssel kam auf ihn zugeschwebt. Er lächelte zufrieden und machte, dass er aus dem Büro rauskam. Er hasste die tiefe Dunkelheit, und die Enge geschlossener Räume. 

  


Auf dem Gang angekommen erstarrte er. Soviel dazu, dass niemand patroullierte. Auf dem Gang befanden sich zwei großgewachsene Männer. Harry konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber er sah deutlich die Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen. `Verdammte scheiße!` schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er konnte nicht beide auf einmal entwaffnen. Und doch probierte er es. Er hatte schließlich den Tarnumhang, vielleicht konnte es die beiden verwirren. 

  


rief er, so laut er konnte. Dem Rechten flog sofort der Zauberstab aus den Händen und landete irgendwo in einer Ecke. Ein lautes "Stupor" folgte dem Entwaffnungsspruch und traf sein Ziel. Der Rechte war außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch der Linke hatte geistesgegenwärtig in Harrys Richtung einen Fluch geschleudert und Harry wurde an das Ende des Ganges geworfen. 

  


Einige Sekunden blieb er benommen liegen. Der Tarnumhang war von seinem Körper gerutscht und lag nun in der Mitte des Ganges. Er hatte nun keinen Vorteil mehr gegen den riesigen Zauberer , der ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber stand. 

  


Er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, um dem Wächter im nächsten Moment einen Gegenfluch aufzuhalsen. Er traf diesen mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Zufrieden lief Harry auf ihn zu. Der Wächter jedoch war sofort auf den Beinen, er murmelte etwas für Harry aus der Entfernung unverständliches und Harry schwebte im nächsten Augenblick einige Sekunden in der Luft. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Dann plötzlich drehte er sich von selbst mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit, die seinen Magen zum Rumoren brachte, wurde gegen die Decke geschleudert und landete mit voller Wucht mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, wo er stöhnend und benommen liegen blieb. Sein Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand, und rollte davon. 

  


Panik ergriff ihn, als der Wächter näher kam und plötzlich breitbeinig über ihm stand. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht gescheit rühren. Harry Potter, wie ich sehe. Wir hatten mit jedem gerechnet, doch nicht mit Ihnen. Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch sein letztes bisschen Ruhe verschaffte ihm eine Idee, die er sofort in die Tat umsetzte. 

  


So unauffällig wie möglich griff er mit einer Hand hinter seinen Rücken und gab dabei einen gedämpften Schmerzlaut von sich. Ich habe Sie mir stärker vorgestellt. Schließlich haben Sie Den-Dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt. Unter einem Hustenanfall drückte Harry auf den Schalter und entsicherte so die Waffe. Der Wächter über ihm schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, sondern schien immer noch mit dem Gedanken umzugehen zu versuchen, dass Harry Potter hier eingebrochen war. Er zuckte gleichgültig mit seinen fetten Schultern. Eigentlich schade, aber naja..... Ava...

  


Harry kniff die Augen die Augen zusammen und drückte ab. Der laute Knall hallte in dem engen Gang wider und wurde abgelöst von einem lauten Aufprall und nachfolgendem Stöhnen. Der Mann über ihm war von der Wucht des Schusses zurückgeschleudert worden.

  


Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, die Hand mit der Pistole immer noch erhoben. Er fing an zu zittern. Er hatte ihn getötet. Er hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Überall hatte er Blutspritzer, die seinen Magen noch mehr rebellieren ließen. Ihm war speiübel. Reiß dich zusammen, Potter! Hättest du es nicht getan, wärst du jetzt tot. Du musst das Schwert holen und von hier verschwinden.' Er stand langsam auf und steckte die Pistole zurück in seinen Hosenbund. Immer noch wie Espenlaub zitternd hob er seinen Zauberstab auf. Er ging, rannte förmlich, zum Ende des Ganges, vorbei am toten Körper des Wächters, aus dessen Gesicht das Blut sprudelte, und vorbei an dem betäubten Mann, der immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lag und wahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit nicht aufwachen würde. 

  


Nach einigen zittrigen Versuchen steckte der Schlüssel endlich im Schloss und er betrat die Tür zu dem Lagerraum, in dem er nach einer kurzen Durchsuchung den ersehnten Safe fand. Er ging darauf zu und gab so schnell wie möglich die Nummer ein, die ihm Hermione immer und immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte. Binnen einer Sekunde sprang die Tür auf und Harry erblickte das silber glänzende Schwert Salazar Slytherins. 

  


Ehrfurchtsvoll strich er über die breite Klinge und betrachtete eingehend das Ornament, das in die Klinge eingearbeitet war. Ein schimmernder Smaragd war in den Griff eingearbeitet. Harry bezweifelte, dass er es mit einer Hand halten konnte. Es war riesig und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine Macht steigerte, nur, indem er das Schwert in den Händen hielt.

  


Plötzlich konnte er entfernte Schritte hinter sich hören. Geschockt und panisch drehte er sich um. In dem Raum gab es keine Fenster. Wie auch, wenn wir im Keller sind!' schalt er sich selber. Wo sollte hin? Was sollte er mit dem Schwert machen? Er konnte nicht richtig atmen vor Aufregung. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. Alle Gedanken an einen Zauberspruch oder eine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit schienen wie ausgelöscht zu sein. 

  


Die Schritte kamen immer näher...

  


Er konnte Schatten von draußen her sehen...

  


Stimmen waren zu hören....

  


Männerstimmen....  
  


*******************

  


Wieder ein gaaanz lieber Dank an unsere tollen, super Reviewer!! Was täten wir, wenn wir euch nicht hätten? (Angel-liam: Dann könnten wir uns bei niemandem drüber beklagen, dass wir uns gegenseitig aufstochern! )

Danke an: 

Talyn ( Na endlich hast du uns gefunden *g* *freu* [Snuffi] )

Jana

Dracos-honey

La Rabiata (Gut Kombiniert, Mr. Watson [Snuffi] ) 

Snorky ( meinst du? [Snuffi] )

Laemmi (find ich auch *g*[Snuffi] )


	9. Kapitel 8

Into the shadows 

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Warnung: Leichte Spoiler zu HP 5! Jedoch nur leicht!!

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g*

A/N: dieses Kapitel ist eines, bei dem unsere beiden Meinungen ziemlich auseinander gehen: (Ausschnitt aus einem ICQ-Gespräch über den Teil mit Harry)

Angel-liam: Es ist aber wirklich mies. Sas schlechteste, was ich je geschrieben hab.

Snuffkin: Mies? Bis jetzt find ich's klasse. *g* Ich find's großartig. Das beste, das ich bis jetzt von dir gelesen hab. Diese Ironie, diese versteckte Gewalt, diese Perversität *clap*

Genau deshalb haben wir noch laemmi eingeschaltet, der wir hier danken wollen, dass sie es uns freundlicherweise gebetat hat!*knuddel* (Auch von Leif, der dankbar für seinen Namen ist, und ausnahmsweise mal freundlich. Weißt du noch: Damals, am Schicksalsberg Muahahah)n

Ähm, ja, ich denke, da sollte sich jeder jetzt seine eigene Gedanken dazu machen, wie er es findet ... und vergesst nicht zu reviewen! ;-)

Snuffi: Also, ich glaub dieses Kapitel ist eins meiner liebsten. Vor allem, weil ich den Touch mag, auch wenn ichs mir wahrscheinlich einbilde *lol* Ich wünsch euch echt viel Spaß, Spannung, und wenn ihr wollt, auch Schokolade *g* 

  


  


Viel Spaß beim Kapitel!

*****************

INTO THE SHADOWS Kapitel 8

hallte ein erstickter Schrei durch den Raum. Im nächsten Moment brach Harry Potter zusammen und fiel plump auf den Boden. Er atmete schwach und versuchte vergeblich, das Rasseln in seiner Atmung etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihm war nur noch schlecht. 

Seine Sicht war verschwommen. Irgendwann während dieser Tortur hatten sich seine Kontaktlinsen verabschiedet und lagen nun irgendwo hier auf dem dreckigen Boden dieser heruntergekommenen Zelle. 

Wo ist das Schwert? drang die Stimme seines Peinigers an sein Ohr. Wo? Wo? Wo? Mühsam brachte es Harry fertig, den Kopf zu schütteln, ohne dabei überhaupt die Augen zu öffnen. 

Hören Sie mal, Mr. Potter! Die letzten Töne spuckte er nur noch aus. Wir können jetzt genauso weitermachen wie in der gesamten letzten Stunde, Mr. Potter, und Sie sagen mir es in einer Stunde, oder Sie sagen mir es gleich. Es läuft alles auf dasselbe hinaus. Denn ohne diese Auskunft werde ich nicht weggehen, und seien Sie sicher, Sie werden auch nicht wegkommen. Was bevorzugen Sie, Mr. Potter?

Harry stützte sich mühsam auf seine Hände und kniete nun auf allen Vieren vor seinem erbarmungslosen Widersacher. 

Wie Sie wollen, dann sollte ich wohl jetzt die Schürhaken holen! sagte sein Peiniger und ein plötzlicher Gedankenblitz durchfuhr Harry. 

  


*** Flashback ***

Soso, wen haben wir denn da. Einen kleinen, gemeinen Einbrecher, der MEIN Schwert stehlen will. Sowas habe ich ja immer gerne. begann der Mann, anscheinend der Boss, zu sagen und schaute Harry, der von zwei Bulldoggen festgehalten wurde, fest in die Augen. 

Als er ihn noch eingehender musterte, streifte er mit seinem Blick die zur Hälfte von seinen Haaren verdeckte Narbe. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er hob langsam Harrys Haarbüschel zur Seite, um sich ganz zu vergewissern. 

Seine Erstauntheit verwandelte sich in ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. 

Das wird ja immer besser. Was beschert uns die Ehre, den großen Harry Potter hier begrüßen zu dürfen, wenn ich fragen darf?

Harry Potter, Boss? Das ist Harry Potter? kamen geschockte Fragen von den unzähligen Anhängern.

Nicht auf deren Frage eingehend, erwiderte Harry trotzig. Nichts, das Sie das etwas anginge. 

Oh, ich denke schon, Mr. Potter. Denn soweit ich sehe, ist es MEIN Schwert, das Sie hier drin versucht haben, zu stehlen. Was wollen Sie damit?

Ich versuche, einen Krieg zu verhindern. Und Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie denken, dass Sie mit einem Krieg irgendetwas erreichen. Ich werde das niemals zulassen. Genauso wenig wie Dumbledore und alle anderen Ordensmitglieder. 

Haben Sie überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung, was zur Zeit in der Zaubererwelt los ist? Fudge hat es geschafft. Er hat sich einen offenen Machtkampf mit Dumbledore geliefert und Dumbledore ist nicht mehr Hogwarts' Schulleiter. Soweit ich weiß, hat Umbridge seinen Platz wieder eingenommen. Hat die Ereignisse von 1995 wohl vollkommen vergessen. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Dumbledore sich noch offen in den Krieg einmischen wird, seitdem er im Untergrund ist? Sie haben Illusionen!

Harry stand geschockt da. Das waren alles ganz neue Informationen. Warum hatte er nichts davon gewusst? Warum hatten ihm die anderen nichts davon erzählt?

A...aber ... das kann nicht sein ... Dumbledore würde niemals ... stammelte er ungläubig vor sich hin. 

Ach, da hab ich wohl etwas gesagt, von dem Sie nicht einmal selber etwas wissen. Wo haben Sie die letzten Jahre gelebt, dass sie das nicht wussten? Oder haben Sie etwa in der Muggelwelt gelebt? Dann ist Ihnen nämlich ganz schön viel entgangen ... ich habe mich auch immer über die zwei Versionen des Tagespropheten gewundert, glauben Sie mir.

Zwei Versionen? fragte Harry immer noch geschockt. 

Ja, eine für die Zauberer, die in der Muggelwelt leben, und eine für die Zauberer, die in der Zaubererwelt leben. Der größte Schwachsinn, das zu trennen, doch in der Tat wurde Dumbledores Absetzung kein einziges Mal erwähnt in der Muggelweltausgabe. Aber nun wieder zum Wesentlichen. Wer hat Sie geschickt? Von alleine sind Sie sicher nicht zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie einen Krieg verhindern müssen. War es Malfoy? Dieser kleine Schmarotzer, der seinen Vater und die ganze Riege der Todesser in den Schmutz gezogen hat. Sähe ihm ähnlich .... und jetzt ist er auch noch ein Muggelliebhaber geworden. Konnte man von jemandem, der mit einer Weasley verlobt ist, auch nicht anders erwarten. Er spuckte auf den Boden. 

Harry hatte darauf keine Antwort, er schaute den Mann einfach nur mit hasserfülltem Gesicht an. 

Das sagt alles. Doch nun die Preisfrage: Wo ist mein Schwert?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Leute haben es mir aus der Hand gerissen, da kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn Sie solche inkompetenten Typen angestellt haben. sagte Harry, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, mit schnippischem Unterton. 

Wütend drehte der Mann sich zu seinen Lakaien um. Sagt er die Wahrheit?

Nein, Lord Caleb. Als wir hereingekommen sind, hatte er kein Schwert in der Hand oder bei sich, das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben.

Potter, Potter, Potter .... mir gefällt es überhaupt nicht, dass Sie mich anlügen. Glauben Sie, ich glaube Ihnen eher als einem meiner vertrauenvollsten Untergebenen? WO IST MEIN SCHWERT?

Harry blickte ihm eisern in die Augen und schwieg. 

Dem Mann riss augenblicklich der Geduldsfaden und er rief lauthals aus. Clarkson, hol Marcus. Er wird aus unserem berühmten Gast hier schön die Informationen herauspressen.

*** Flashback Ende ***

  


Marcus, Marcus, Marcus ... war das wirklich möglich? Konnte er wirklich noch leben und nun genau vor ihm stehen? Warum war er nicht nach Askaban gebracht worden... oder warum war er nicht im Krieg damals gestorben? Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Er hatte die Gedanken an damals schon lange verdrängt gehabt, und hatte es sogar geschafft, sie bei Malfoys Brief an ihn wieder dorthin zu verbannen, wo er sie auch vorher nie mehr ausgegraben hatte. Doch nun. 

Diese Stimme. Jetzt, wo er sie von diesem Gesichtspunkt aus hörte, konnte er sie wieder zuordnen. Vorher hatte er sie vage erkannt, doch hatte nicht gewusst, woher er sie kannte, doch nun fiel ihm alles wie Schuppen von den Augen. Hätte er vorher sein Gesicht gesehen, wäre es ihm sicher schneller wieder eingefallen, doch die Marcus' Maske hatte es verhindert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das positiv oder negativ auffassen sollte. 

flüsterte er langsam.

Ah, wie ich sehe, kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Eine späte Erkenntnis, doch von Ihnen kann man nichts besseres erwarten, wie ich sehe. Freuen Sie sich schon auf Ihren lieben Freund, den Schürhaken? Er hat sie ziemlich vermisst ... jeden Tag hat er sich vor lauter Trauer und Wut, dass Sie weg waren, andere Menschen zum Quälen gesucht. Sie hätten ihm das damals nicht antun dürfen und einfach so verschwinden sollen – ohne einen Abschiedsgruß. 

Halten Sie Ihr verdammtes Maul! schrie Harry wutentbrannt. All die Schmerzen, die er durch die diversen anderen Folterwerkzeuge und Flüche, bekommen hatte, waren in den Hintergrund gegangen, als er geschrieen hatte, doch nun drangen sie mit doppelter Wucht wieder hervor und Harry zitterte vor Schmerzen. 

***********

Hermione saß über ihren Laptop gebeugt, neben dem eine erkaltete Tasse Kaffe stand. Zum hundertsten Mal ging sie die Baupläne des CIA-Gebäudes durch. Jede kleinste Gefahrenquelle war Harry und ihr bekannt. Und doch: Warum war sie so unruhig. 

Harry würde jede Minute durch die Tür kommen, gesund und munter. Sie würden hoffentlich nie wieder etwas von Malfoy hören und würden beruhigt weiterleben können. Ohne diese blöden Abenteuer. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, das mit den Abenteuern würde sich wohl nie vermeiden lassen. Schließlich war Harry Harry. Er zog das Abenteuer irgendwie magisch an. Ohne diese Magie würde ihm etwas fehlen. 

Seufzend nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, den sie sofort wieder zurück in ihre Tasse spuckte, als sie bemerkte, dass er kalt geworden war. Nichts ist schlimmer als kalter Kaffee!' dachte sie. 

Sie warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden. Harry war eine Stunde überfällig. Eine Stunde. Was bedeutete eine Stunde? Konnte sie schon damit rechnen, dass etwas geschehen war, oder hatte Harry nur irgendein banales Problem. Vielleicht fand er den Schlüssel nicht? 

Sie schob den Laptop weit von sich und stand auf. Sie ging ihr Regal ab und sah sich die Bücher an, die darin standen. Selbst wenn dunkle Zauberer dort auftauchen würden, war Harry vorbereitet. Er würde sie besiegen. Sie fuhr jedes einzelne Buch mit den Fingern ab und lief nervös im Zimmer hin und her. 

Als ihr Blick wieder auf die Uhr fiel, war eine weitere Viertel Stunde vergangen. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Harry hätte sich bei einem Problem melden können. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab, er hätte sie kontaktieren können. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie atmete die Luft mit einem Seufzer aus, nahm ihre Jacke, und rannte aus der Tür. 

****

Der Portier sah sie von oben herab an. Es tut mir leid, Miss. Ich kann Sie hier nicht reinlassen. 

Hermione schlug auf den Tisch. Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, entweder lassen Sie mich durch oder ich werde Mister Malfoy von ihrem Verhalten erzählen. Und glauben Sie mir, er ist nicht so harmlos wie ich. 

Der etwas ältere Mann legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite, mit dem er gerade an einem Rätselheft gearbeitet hatte, und sah sie grimmig an. Nein, jetzt hören Sie mal mir zu, Miss. Was glauben Sie, wie viele Frauen am Tag hier an meiner Pforte stehen und zu Mr. Malfoy wollen? Und was glauben Sie, wie viele davon mir etwas davon erzählen, wie gut sie ihn kennen? Aber ich habe hier meine Liste, und wenn Ihr Name dort nicht steht, lass ich Sie nicht durch. Haben Sie das verstanden, Miss? 

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, sah aber niedergeschlagen auf den Boden. Verdammter, arroganter Bastard. In diesem Moment betrat jemand das Gebäude. Hermione drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung, Malfoy zu sehen. Aber es war nur irgendeine Frau. 

Der Portier stand auf und zog seinen Hut. Guten Abend, Miss Ginny! Die Frau drehte sich um, und Hermione sah in das Gesicht von Ginny Weasley, der Verlobten von Draco Malfoy. 

**************

An alle unsere Reviewer: DANKE!!! Ihr seid echt super, und wir lieben euch wirklich!!

**Pe**: Tja, wir sind gemein, aber jedes Kapitel verrät mehr. Also schön weiterlesen und reviewen! ;-)

Jana 

**Lämmi**: Doch, wir können! Muahahahah 

Angel344 

**Talyn**: Jaja, Vroni hetzt mich ja schon. Und wir sind echt schnell, findest du nicht? Jaaaaaa, wir sind gemein (Vor allem Leif ist fies, aber Vroni ist fieser) (wie man hier schön rauslesen kann, ist dieser Absatz von Snuffi, und ich kann nur sagen: sie hat recht! Muhahahaha! [Angel-liam])


	10. Kapitel 9

**Into the shadows **

  


Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*) [Caleb gehört uns, Vroni! Vergiss das nicht, das ist unserer, und Dracos italienische Idioten *g*] . JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit und wieviel ). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* [bei Harry bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher......]

A/N: Ooooooookay, neues kapitel Und jaaaaa, es ist saugeil! Ich will aber nicht zu viel verraten. Diesmal lief alles total friedlich und harmonisch ab. Komischerweise. Das ist echt mal ne Ausnahme. Naja, liegt wohl am Wetter, oder so. Gut, man beachte unser Rating! 

Viel Spaß (muahahahhaha)

Snuffi

******************

INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 9

Ewig langsam bahnte sich der Schmerz seinen unaufhörlichen Weg durch Harrys Körper. Das heiße Eisen des Schürhakens wanderte Stück für Stück über seinen Körper und ließ ihn laut aufschreien. Selbstbeherrschung hatte er längst vergessen, so wie Marcus es gewollt hatte. Sein Folterknecht wollte ihn leiden sein. Leiden, heule, winseln, um Gnade betteln. Marcus war ein perverses Schwein und daraus machte er keinen Hehl. Harry wünschte sich in jedem Augenblick, in dem wieder ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte, sich von den Ketten loszureißen und ihm jegliche Gewalt antun, die ihm einfallen würde. . 

Er wurde verrückt, das wusste er. Doch er konnte sich nicht gegen dieses aufsteigende Gefühl in seinem Inneren wehren. Entstanden aus Hass. Aus Wut. Aus Verzweiflung. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch war es, hier lebend rauszukommen, Malfoy zu verfluchen und ein Jahr Urlaub zusammen mit Hermione zu machen. Besser noch zehn Jahre. 

Hermione. Sie würde sich Sorgen machen. Nein, sie tat es sicher schon. Die Drei-Stunden-Grenze, die sie ausgemacht hatten, war überschritten. Was würde sie tun? Verzweifelt auf seine Rückkehr warten oder sich wagemutig und überstürzt in Gefahr bringen? Er betete inständig, dass er nur zu dumm war, die Vorgehensweise einer so klugen Person wie Hermione nachzuvollziehen oder hervorzusagen. Vielleicht würde Malfoy auftauchen und ihn retten ... nein, würde er nicht. Das hatte seine letzte Rede ziemlich klargemacht. 

Wieder sah er Marcus' Arm vor sich, schloss die Augen und bereitete sich innerlich auf die nächste Welle des heißen, brennenden Schmerzes vor, der sein Blut zum Kochen brachte. 

... Doch nichts geschah. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Im Gegenteil. Etwas fuhr langsam an seinem Hals hinunter. Etwas, das keine Schmerzen hervorrief ... oder die Schmerzen vielleicht erst noch kommen lassen würde. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen und sah Marcus vor seinem Gesicht. Grüne Augen trafen braune. Die Hand seines Foltermeisters fuhr immer noch an seinem Hals auf uns ab und bahnte sich seinen Weg über den Nacken. Was sollte das?

Plötzlich löste sich die Hand und Marcus beugte sich vor. Instinktiv wich Harry so weit zurück, wie er konnte, doch die Ketten an Händen und Füßen ließen ihm nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Er spürte etwas nasses und forderndes auf seinen Lippen. Doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und ließ sich nicht auf dieses Spiel ein. Er presste die Lippen so fest wie möglich zusammen, und versuchte, die Zunge, die versuchte, Einlass in seinen Mund zu bekommen, abzuhalten. Plötzlich löste sich der Mund und er konnte erleichtert ausatmen. Er hatte das Atmen vollkommen vergessen. 

Harry, Harry, Harry. Du magst dich jetzt noch verschließen und wehren, doch glaube mir, spätestens, wenn du die nächsten fünf von diesen hier. Damit stieß er Harry einen heißen Schürhaken in die Haut. hinter dich hast, wirst du wie Wachs in meinen Händen sein und alles - verstehst du? Alles! – über dich ergehen lassen. Nicht mal ein Harry Potter ist in der Lage, das auszuhalten.

***********

Hermione drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihrer langjährigen Schulfreundin. Einige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden Frauen fassungslos an, bis Ginnys Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen und sie mit einem erfreuten Kreischen in Hermiones Arme fiel. Hermione schlang ihre Arme um die zierliche, rothaarige Frau. 

Ginny, wie schön dich zu sehen. 

Ginny löste sich aus der Umarmung. Nicht, dass du mich für unhöflich hältst, aber was machst du hier? 

Hermione sah auf den Boden. Ich muss zu Malfoy. Es geht um Harry! 

Ginny verzog fragend das Gesicht. Was hat Harry mit Draco zu schaffen? 

Verblüfft sah Hermione zurück Du weißt es nicht? 

Ginnys Augen verdunkelten sich, wie immer, wenn sie ahnte, dass Draco etwas ausgefressen hatte. Was weiß ich nicht? 

***********

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte dieser perverse wirklich das vor, was er glaubte, dass er vorhatte? Er betete innerlich, dass er es nicht tat. Harrys Fähigkeit zu denken ließ Stück für Stück nach. Marcus war immer noch bei seinem ersten Schürhaken, den er mittlerweile mindestens zehn Minuten über seine Haut fahren ließ. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde Marcus absichtlich die Stellen treffen, die er bereits gebrannt hatte, damit der Schmerz noch tiefer ging. 

Na, willst du mir endlich sagen, wo das Schwert ist? Oder willst du noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden? Oder soll ich lieber sagen ... genießen? flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, sein Gesicht so nah an seinem, dass er Marcus' ekligen Atem riechen konnte. Das alleine schon verursachte bei ihm einen Brechreiz. 

zischte Harry schwach und schaute ihn so hasserfüllt, wie es ihm noch möglich war, an. 

Wie du willst. Dann machen wir weiter. Mir ist das Spiel mit den Schürhaken jedoch zu langweilig geworden ... vielleicht sollte ich ml eine neue Methode ausprobieren? Was hältst du davon? Eine neue, bessere. Eine erniedrigendere ... ich denke, sie wird dir gefallen. Ein boshaftes Lachen entwich seiner Kehle und Harry betrachtete ihn zitternd. Wieder betete er inständig, dass sich sein Gedanke von vorher nicht bewahrheitete. 

So ein schöner, junger Körper. Er fuhr langsam mit seinen Händen über Harrys blanke, geschundene Brust. So etwas kann man doch nicht unberührt lassen. 

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Harrys Haut aus. Nein, nein, nein, dachte er sich immer wieder. 

Marcus lächelte triumphierend. Erneut spürte Harry die feuchten, ekelhaften Lippen auf seiner Haut, diesmal in seinem Nacken.

Marcus begann abwechselnd mit seinen Fingern an Harrys, vor Kälte und Schmerz hart gewordenen Nippeln zu zupfen oder sie mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen, um ab und zu hineinzubeißen, nur um kurz darauf seine Lippen wieder auf Harrys zu pressen und gewaltsam in seinen Mund einzudringen. Harry schmeckte Blut. Es musste sein eigenes Blut sein. 

Marcus Hand fing an mit einer Hand Harrys Pobacken zu kneten und seinen Körper an ihm zu reiben. Als ob du dafür geschaffen wurdest, Potter! hörte er die ekelhaft säuselnde Stimme an seinem Ohr. Ihm war schlecht. Er versuchte seinen Kopf von jeglichem Gedanken freizubekommen. Zu gut wusste er, was bald kommen würde, und zu gut wusste er, wie schmerzhaft es sein würde. Wie erniedrigend. 

Und plötzlich nichts. Keine Berührung, kein heftiges Atmen. Harry war schon versucht, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, als er spürte, wie ihm seine schwarze Hose gewaltsam vom Leib gerissen wurde. Ein Stöhnen durchfuhr ihn, als ihn die Wucht des Zuges zur Seite fallen ließ und er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in den Ketten hing. 

Entspann dich! Dann macht es doch viel mehr Spaß, mein kleiner Kettenhund! flüsterte ihm Marcus ins Ohr und fuhr dabei mit seinen kalten, eisigen Fingern seinen Bauch hinab. 

Harry fühlte, wie diese eisige Kälte in seine Boxershorts vordrang und ihm eine weitere Gänsehaut einjagte. Bei jeder Berührung und jeder weiteren Erniedrigung kniff er die Augen noch mehr zusammen, und versuchte, seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken zu befreien und seine Ohren vor dem Gestöhne von Marcus zu verschließen. 

Marcus schien immer mehr in seiner Lust aufzugehen, auch wenn er noch nicht einmal zur Sache gekommen war. Er leckte mit seiner schmierigen Zunge an Harrys Brust, während seine Hände ihr perfides Spiel weiter trieben. 

Harry nahm alle seine Schmerzen, Geräusche und Bewegungen nur noch entfernt war. Er hatte abgeschaltet, wie er es auch schon damals vor vier Jahren gemacht hatte. Er versuchte, den stetig ansteigenden Schmerz in seinen Genitalien zu verdrängen und sich auf ein leeres, dunkles Nichts zu konzentrieren. 

Urplötzlich hörte alles auf. Der Schmerz pochte noch lautstark, doch er stieg nicht mehr an. Hatte er auch nicht eben ein Geräusch wahrgenommen, das nicht Marcus' Stöhnen entsprach. Vorsichtig, als würde im nächsten Moment wieder Voldemort persönlich vor ihm stehen, öffnete er erst das eine Auge und dann das andere und sah dann eine Figur vor sich stehen. Marcus. 

Doch da war auch noch eine andere. Sie stand in der geöffneten Tür, und soweit er sehen konnte, war das Gesicht nicht gerade von Freude gezeichnet. Allmählich konnte er sich dazu durchringen, sein Gehör wieder einzuschalten und die Töne auf sich einwirken zu lassen. 

Sofort konnte er die Worte vernehmen, die die zwei Männer sprachen. 

Du sollst aus ihm herauspressen, wo das Schwert ist, und nicht deinen verstümmelten Schwanz hier zur Schau strecken! Verdammt, warum hab ich auch dich genommen, du nichtsnutziger Drecksack! schrie der Mann und ging auf Marcus zu. 

Binde ihn sofort los und zieh ihm seine Hose wieder an. Danach kommst du in mein Büro, das hat Konsequenzen. Und wenn ich danach heute Abend wiederkomme, will ich so eine Szene nicht noch einmal sehen, verstanden? Dann wirst du das Versteck dieses verdammten Schwertes wissen. Hast du das verstanden, Marcus?

Ja, Fürst Caleb. flüsterte Marcus untergebungsvoll und machte sich daran, Harry mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Hose wieder anzuziehen. Mit einem weiteren Schwung waren die Fesseln um Harrys Arme und Hände gelöst und dieser fiel schwer atmend und laut stöhnend auf den Boden. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass hemmungslose Schluchzer seiner Kehle entwichen. 

***********************

Ginny stieß die Tür zu Dracos Büro mit einem wütenden Ruck auf. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Was fällt dir ein? Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ginny betrat das Büro mit großen Schritten, dicht gefolgt von Hermione. 

Draco schaute von seinem Stuhl mit einem überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den jedoch nur seine Verlobte in der Lage war, unter den verschiedenen Fassaden seiner Mimik zu erkennen. 

Mit einem Blick von ihm drehten die Männer, die vor seinem Schreibtisch gestanden hatten, sich um und waren im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Als sie weg waren, warf er Hermione zuerst einen bösen Blick zu und sah dann seine Verlobte an. Was ist los, Schatz?

Wie kommst du dazu, Harry dieses Schwert holen zu lassen?

Ist er etwa schon da? Das ging aber fix!

Nein, er ist nicht da, Malfoy! Und wahrscheinlich wurde er geschnappt! Also würde ich dir raten, dass du jetzt sofort deinen faulen Arsch hochhievst und ihn da rausholst, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun! schrie Hermione hysterisch und ging auf Draco los. 

Der konnte sich mit den Armen vor ihren wilden Gestiken bewahren und schubste sie gewaltsam zurück. 

Jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab, Granger! Deinem Herzbuben wird schon nichts passiert sein, du kennst ihn doch! sagte Draco ruhig, doch deine Augen verrieten, dass er kurz davor war, auszubrechen und auf Hermione loszugehen. 

Ginny legte einen Arm um die braunhaarige Frau, die gerade kurz davor war, ihren Verlobten umzubringen. 

Beruhig dich, Herm. versuchte sie auf sie einzureden. 

Ich soll mich beruhigen? Harry kann was weiß ich was passieren, und der hockt einfach nur da und tut nix. fauchte sie Ginny mit einem wilden Blick an. Ich war lang genug ruhig. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! 

Ginny nickte. Ja, das müssen wir. Aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir da nicht einfach reinrennen können. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Hast du die Pläne des Gebäudes mitgebracht? 

Herm ließ die Schultern fallen. Ginny hatte vollkommen recht. Sie mussten planen. Würden sie blind drauf los rennen hätten auch sie keine Chance. Und sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht. Die Pläne lagen bei ihr zuhause, gut verstaut im Schreibtisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sind bei mir zuhause. 

Gut, du holst sie, während ich mit Draco alles weitere bespreche. Herm nickte und seufzte, bevor sie den Raum schweren Herzens verließ. 

Ginny sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, bevor sie sich mit einem bitterbösen Blick Draco zuwandte. Ihre Augen sprühten förmlich Feuer. Und jetzt zu dir.

Draco schluckte schwer, und versuchte sich, soweit es ging in seinen Sitz zu drücken. 

*********************

So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Hat leider etwas länger gedauert als sonst, aber es ging leider net eher!

Danke an unsere lieben Reviewer: 

**@Lämmi**....wir sind ja auch verwirrend *g* Jaaaaa, das am Schicksalsberg, das müssen wir mal wieder machen *g* (Angel-liam: Was auch immer da war....)

**@Talyn:** Hintertürchen? Wir doch nicht *lol*

**@Shade:** Geheimnis, Geheimnis! Ja, Harry soll leiden, das garstige Zauberlein *gollum* *gollum*

**@Angel344:** Wir machen unser bestes

**@LaRabiata:**

2)Herm arbeitet in New York beim CIA 

3) Angel-liam und ich haben RPG-Erfahrung, wir können das einfach. Vielleicht liegt's auch daran, dass wir uns nicht sehen...... 

4) Ja, Harry wohnt bei Herm 

5) Wird vielleicht doch mehr *lol* 

6) Wahrscheinlich erklären wir das noch genauer. Wir sollten ein Kompendium rausbringen *angel-liamgrinsendanschaut* Was meinst du? (Angel-liam: Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie überrumpeln mich deine Vorschläge immer....)

**@Sam:** Wir machen ja, wir machen ja 

**@Snorky:** Nein, das ist ein richtig cooler Bihänder oder hender??? Hmmmm. Auf jedenfall cool *g*


	11. Kapitel 10

**Into the shadows **

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: Ja, wieder ein neues Kapitel. Die Geschichte neigt sich dem Ende zu, hab ich so im Gefühl. Wobei ich ja immer noch auf ein Kompendium hoff *angel-liamanguckt* [Jep, das mach ma! Schau ma mal!] Wie wärs denn??? Dann können wir mal mit allen Fragen aufräumen. Hmmm. Vielleicht als allerletztes Kapitel?

Gut. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. Snuffi [Angel-liam: Jaja, und mich wieder auslassen ...*grml* Pah, das hättest wohl gerne!LOL]

******************

INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 10

Zwei Schatten stiegen aus dem schwarzen 1968 Plymouth GTX, der gerade langsam vor das CIA Gebäude gefahren war. Die schlanke Gestalt Ginny Weasleys wirkte in dem enganliegenden schwarzen Top, und der knappen schwarzen Sporthose noch zierlicher als sonst. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie einen Rucksack, der die nötigsten Sachen enthielt. Um ihre Hüften schwang ein Pistolengürtel, der außer zwei Waffen auch noch ihren Zauberstab enthielt. 

Sie sah fragend zu Draco, der neben ihr stand und einen Blick auf das beeindruckende Gebäude warf. Sein langer schwarzer Mantel bewegte sich leicht durch einen Windzug. Unter diesem Mantel trug auch er seinen Zauberstab und Pistolen mit der zugehörigen Munition. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und Ginny erschauderte unter diesem Anblick. Sogar in dieser verdammten Situation brachten seine Augen sie zum dahinschmelzen. Er unterbrach mit einem Mal ihren Blickkontakt und ging auf das Gebäude zu. 

Währenddessen musste sie an ihren heftigen Streit denken. Sie hatte ihn wirklich angefahren und er hatte nicht minder zurückgeschrieen, doch irgendwann hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, sich auf den Plan einzulassen und die Rettungsaktion zu organisieren. Die Zeit war ihnen davongelaufen, und Ginny hoffte inständig, dass alles gut gehen würde. 

Hermione war im Hauptquartier geblieben und verfolgte ihren Weg hinein in das Gebäude über den Computer dorthin, wo Harry versteckt war. Draco hatte die dazu nötigen Mittel herbeigeschafft und nun waren sie beide mit einem Peilsender und Ohrstöpseln ausgestattet, über die Hermione sie zu Harry lotsen konnte. Gott sei dank war Hermione so schlau gewesen und hatte Harry einen Peilsender, den sie ihrem Ex-Freund vom CIA bei ihrer Trennung aus Trotz gestohlen hatte, zugesteckt. Bei Harrys Einbruch hatte sie jedoch nicht die Mittel, wie sie sie jetzt von Malfoy hatte. Wütend biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht wäre dann von vornherein alles glatt gegangen.   
  
Draco fing Ginny auf, als sie sich aus dem Abluftkanal gleiten ließ. Alles klar, Granger, wir sind drin! Packst du das? flüsterte er so leise wie möglich in sein Headset. 

Sofort kam die Antwort. hörte er ihre genervte Stimme, die sich jedoch gleich zu einem besorgten Ton wandelte. Ich kann euch auf dem Bildschirm sehen. Ihr müsst zum Aufzug. Den Gang entlang. 

Draco ging voraus, seine Hand in der Nähe seines Zauberstabes. Bereit zu ziehen, sollte sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellen. Am Aufzug angekommen öffnete er die Türen, während Ginny ein Seil aus ihrem Rucksack holte, das sie mit Hilfe von Magie im Aufzugschacht fest verknotete. 

Nacheinander ließen sie sich ruhig und ohne ein Geräusch hinabgleiten. Ginny öffnete die nächste Aufzugstür mit Magie und sie betraten den Flur, an dessen anderem Ende das Zimmer war, in dem das Schwert aufbewahrt worden war. Und jetzt, Granger? 

Die nächste Abzweigung müsst ihr rechts, dann wieder rechts. Und passt auf. Ihr kommt ihm immer näher! Also könnte es dort vor Wachen nur so wimmeln.   
  
Ginnys Herz fing ob dieser Warnung an, noch schneller als zuvor zu klopfen. Wären sie nicht hier unten, wahrscheinlich hätte sie Draco umgebracht. Wie hatte er nur auf so eine behämmerte Idee kommen können und Harry alleine hier reinschicken können. 

Sie folgte ihm, den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Ab und zu schaute sie nervös auf die Uhr an ihrem rechten Handgelenk, obwohl Hermione in regelmäßigen Abständen die Zeit durchsagte. Noch eine halbe Stunde und sie mussten hier raus. Ansonsten würden sie den Leuten vom CIA direkt in die Arme laufen. 

Auf einmal schien es, als ob die Zeit stehen blieb. Sie sah den Mann wie in Zeitlupe um die Ecke kommen. Ihr Gehirn war leer. Kein einziger Zauberspruch fiel ihr ein. Daraufhin sah sie, wie der Man zog. Würde er einen Fluch sprechen, würde er schneller sein als Draco. Warum fiel ihr kein Zauber ein?

Sie sah nur mit morbider Faszination die große Narbe, die über das ganze Gesicht des Mannes verlief. Hässlich, als würde sie seine Miene in zwei Hälften spalten. In seinen Augen war das blanke Grauen zu sehen. Die einfache Freude am Töten selbst. 

Als wäre sie nicht sie selbst sprach sie die Worte aus, die ihr als einzigstes einfielen. Ihre dunkelsten Gefühle in die zwei Worte legend schrie sie schon fast hysterisch: 

_Avada Kedavra! _

Ein dunkelroter Strahl entwich der spitze ihres Zauberstabes und traf den Narbenmann, noch ehe er eine Silbe sprechen konnte. Er war tot, bevor sein Körper auf dem Boden aufprallte, seine leeren Augen auf Ginny gerichtet. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig.

Die Zeit fing an weiterzulaufen. Sie spürte Dracos Hände auf ihren Schultern und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Sie sah in seine grauen Augen, spürte den Trost darin. Sie empfand das Wissen tröstlich, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die die dunkle Macht in sich gespürt hatte. 

Wir haben keine Zeit, hörte sie die raue Stimme ihres Verlobten an ihr Ohr dringen. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie an dem leblosen Körper von dem Narbenmann vorbei. Ginny empfand dabei nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Sie hatte Draco gerettet, sonst nichts. Das war das einzige, was zählte.   
  
Ihr seid gleich da. Die Tür in der Mitte. Dahinter müsstet ihr Harry finden. Hermiones ruhige Stimme wies Draco den Weg. Entweder hatte sie nichts mitbekommen oder sie überging das vorherige Geschehen besonnen. Sie brauchten nun nicht noch mehr Aufregung. Ihr habt noch zwanzig Minuten. Beeilt euch! Draco zog seinen Zauberstab. Er blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen und schaute unschlüssig zu Ginny. 

Sie nickte, schaute ihn dabei jedoch nicht an. 

Wir schaffen das! Wir bringen ihn hier raus, egal, in welcher Verfassung er ist, okay?

Sie nickte erneut und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Er konnte ihre Unsicherheit sehen. 

Wir schaffen es! Ich liebe dich! wiederholte er. 

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen und wandte sich dann zur Tür. 

Als er sie mit mulmigen Gefühl geöffnet hatte, sah er ihn sofort. Der Anblick des Bündels aus Knochen, Fleisch und Blut, das in der Mitte des Raumes lag, drehte ihm den Magen um. Er hatte schon viel erlebt, doch das übertraf alles an Ekel. Erinnerungen an den Krieg kehrten zurück. Doch selbst damals hatte Potter nicht so schrecklich ausgesehen. 

Tief durchatmend trat er einen Schritt vor und bewegte sich auf Potter zu. Als er bei ihm ankam, ging er in die Hocke und streckte langsam die Hand zu ihm aus. Der junge Mann vor ihm atmete noch, doch anscheinend war er bewusstlos.

sagte er sanft und berührte dabei dessen Schulter. 

Auf dessen Reaktion war er nicht gefasst gewesen, denn er schreckte aus seiner zusammengekrümmten Position auf und begann heftig zu zittern, während er sich noch mehr zusammenkauerte. 

Noch einmal atmete Draco tief durch und wandte sich dann noch mal an ihn. H... Harry, wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wir sind's. Ginny und Draco. Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten. Bitte, entspann dich! Sonst können wir dir den Heiltrank nicht geben. Während er all das sagte und sogar mit Müh und Not Potter bei Vornamen nannte, streichelte er ihm langsam und beruhigend über die Schulter. 

Auf den ersten Versuch hin kam noch keine Reaktion, doch als er dieselben Worte immer und immer wieder wiederholte, schienen sie endlich auf Harry einzuwirken und er löste sich Stück für Stück aus seiner Verspannung. 

Ginny, den Heiltrank. kommandierte Draco, während er Potter – wobei er dessen Stöhnen ignorierte – in eine Position brachte, in der er ihm den Trank einflößen konnte. 

Potter, siehst du das hier? er hielt die Phiole mit dem Heiltrank hoch und zeigte sie ihm. Harry nickte kaum sichtbar, doch Draco wertete die Kopfbewegung als Nicken und fuhr fort. Das ist der Heiltrank und gleichzeitig ein Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Ich werde ihn dir nun Schluck für Schluck verabreichen und du musst schlucken. Schlucken! Hast du das verstanden? Draco redete mit ihm wie mit einem Kleinkind, doch er bezweifelte, dass Harry in seinem momentanen Zustand richtig denken konnte. 

Wieder nickte - Dracos Auffassung nach – Harry und er begann, ihm beinahe tröpfchenweise den Trank einzuflößen. Ginny, wie liegen wir in der Zeit? fragte er, wobei er sich nicht von seiner Arbeit abwandte, geschweige denn hochschaute. 

Ginny, die die ganze Zeit immer noch benommen von den vorherigen Ereignissen neben ihm gestanden und ihm zugeschaut hatte, fuhr erschrocken hoch und leitete die Frage an Hermione weiter. 

Noch vierzehn Minuten. Ich fürchte, ihr schafft es hier nicht mehr raus. sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die beinahe verzweifelt klang, schon fast so, als hätte sie bereits aufgegeben. 

Wie bitte?! Ich dachte, wir würden es in zehn Minuten hier rausschaffen! zischte Malfoy und flößte Harry weitere Schlücke ein. 

Das dachte ich auch ... aber es tut mir leid, ich habe mich verrechnet. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so lange mit Harry braucht und dass er so schwer verletzt wäre. Es tut mir leid. gab sie betrübt zu. 

Gibt es keinen anderen Weg? fragte Ginny verzweifelt. 

Hermione schwieg kurz, dann sprach sie leise weiter. Es gibt einen Weg. Doch ich kann nicht verantworten, dass ihr ihn benutzt.

_Granger_, verdammt noch mal, spuck's endlich aus! schrie Draco nun richtig und hätte beinahe den restlichen Phioleninhalt über Harrys Gesicht geschüttet. 

Na gut. Harry hat mich vor seinem Einbruch gebeten, ihm einen Portschlüssel zu machen. Ich habe mich damit beschäftigt und einen gemacht, doch es war das erste Mal für mich und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er funktioniert. Ich weiß nicht, warum Harry ihn nicht benutzt hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er nicht funktioniert. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob das stimmt, das müsstet ihr ausprobieren.

Hermione, weißt du, wo er ihn hingetan hat? Oder fragen wir lieber: Was ist es?

Es ist sein Peilsender. Er muss ihn noch irgendwo haben, sonst hätte ich sein Signal nicht mehr. Der Peilsender funktioniert nur, wenn er irgendwo am Körper liegt. Er wird von Körperwärme angetrieben. Fast wie eine Solarzelle.

Na gut. Machen wir uns auf die Suche. Ginny, durchsuch du seine Hosentaschen. Ich werde inzwischen den Trank ganz einflößen. Gott sei dank ist es nur noch wenig.

Ginny machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Draco sich weiter um Harry kümmerte und auf ihn einredete und ihm erklärte, was Ginny gerade an seiner Hose machte, damit er nicht unruhig wurde. 

Ich hab ihn! schrie Ginny freudig und hielt ein kleines metallisches Teilchen in die Höhe. 

Okay, ich hab ihm den Trank auch bis zum letzten Tropfen reingeschüttet. Ginny, leg deinen Arm zusammen mit meinem unter seinen Kopf. Und der andere Arm am besten um seinen Bauch. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er nicht kollabiert, wenn wir jetzt dann den Portschlüssel aktivieren. Ginny tat, wie ihr geheißen, und Draco nahm den Portschlüssel. 

Okay, Granger, wir vertrauen dir jetzt einfach mal und wenn es nicht klappt, dann nimm es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, okay? sagte Draco. 

Du machst mir wirklich ungemein Mut, Malfoy! sagte Hermione sarkastisch. 

Das ist meine Spezialität! ... Okay, festhalten! Eins, zwei, drei, Portus! Das letzte Wort schrie er und im nächsten Moment war der Raum leer. Nur noch die Blutlachen von Harrys unzähligen Wunden waren am Boden als Überreste der Folter zu sehen.

********************

Danke an unsere lieben, lieben Reviewer, die da wären: 

TalynSlytherin: Mein Schatzzzzzz. Ich freu mich immer über deine Reviews ~Ich mich auch ~ Und ich hoffe, dass du bald an GR weiterschreibst *hint* ~sonst komm ich und schlag dich *fg*~ [Angel-liam: Das reicht scho wieder, Leif....]

Shade: Bis jetzt lebt er ja noch *lol*

Zissy: Was? Draco und Ginny? Ich weiß von nichts. Was war da nochmal? [Angel-liam: Ich auch net ...*g*]

Lämmi: Diesmal (fast) ohne Schmerzen für Potter. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so besser. [Angel-liam: Ihr bestimmt ...LOL ... im nächsten darf er wieder leiden!*g*]

Snorky: Pah. Du weißt nicht, was gut ist *g* 

  
  


  


  


  
  



	12. Kapitel 11

**Into the shadows **

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g* 

A/N: 

Hach, ich finds depremierend. Alle Szenen die ich mit Draco schreib, müssen von Angel-liam umgeschrieben werden *heul* Warum kann ich Draco nicht schreiben? Warum, warum, warum? Wahrscheinlich ist Angel-liam einfach von natur aus fieser und gemeiner. Deshalb kann die sowas. 

Übrigens hab ich meinen Kopf mit dem Kompendium so langsam durchgesetzt. Ihr bekommt also spätestens am Ende der Geschichte ein Kapitel, in dem alles aufgeklärt wird. Ihr könnt euch freuen. 

Viel Spaß beim lesen, Snuffi (und Angel-liam auch. Nur da ich die A/N immer Snuffi überlasse, kommts immer so rüber, als würd ich hier gar nix schreiben.LOL)

******************

INTO THE SHADOWS – Kapitel 11

Ein lautes Plopp hallte in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer von Hermione Granger wider und im nächsten Moment lagen dort, wo zuvor noch leerer Raum geworden war, drei Personen. Ginny erhob sich sofort und sah sich gehetzt um, entspannte sich aber sofort, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich nicht mehr in dieser Folterkammer befanden. 

Während Ginny sich zu Harry hinunterbeugte und seine Lebenszeichen überprüfte, ließ Draco seinen Blick musternd durch den Raum schweifen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme in das Headset. „Granger. Du hast es geschafft. Der Portschlüssel hat und direkt in dein Wohnzimmer gebracht. Gott, sogar hier stehen noch Bücher." 

„Draco, halt die Klappe und sag lieber, was wir mit Harry machen sollen. Ich spüre seinen Puls noch einigermaßen stark, aber er wird schwächer. Und sein Atem rasselt." schrie Ginny hysterisch dazwischen. 

„Reg dich ab, Schatz! Wir bringen ihn zu uns nach Hause. Granger, im Wohnzimmer steht ein Kamin, der mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden ist. Ruf Doktor Gnarl. G-N-A-R-L. Er ist seit Jahrzehnten der Medizauberer für unsere Familie. Er kennt sich auch als Chirurg aus ... auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nicht notwendig ist." orderte Draco und wandte sich dann wieder Ginny zu. „Außerdem brauchen wir einen Wagen."

„Der Wagen ist schon auf dem Weg. Diese alte Hauselfe von euch hat mir geholfen und hat vorhin, als ihr euch aus meinem Wohnzimmer gemeldet habt, schon den Wagen beordert."

„Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, er ist schnell. Am besten gehen wir schon mal runter und warten dort. Ich hoffe, dass deine Nachbarschaft nicht aus Frühaufstehern besteht." bestimmte Draco und kniete sich zu der leblosen Gestalt von Harry Potter hinunter. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen unter ihn und hob ihn sachte  hoch, um ihm nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zuzufügen. Er wusste, dass das Portieren seinen Zustand sicherlich nicht verbessert hatte. Vor allem, weil es viel holpriger und herumschleudernder war als sonst. Aber wenigstens hatte Granger sie ans richtige Ziel gebracht, dachte er bei sich. 

Draco nahm Harry nun ganz auf seine Arme und trug ihn behutsam in den Gang. Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Haustür. „Ich schätze mal , da geht's nach draußen." Ginny war schon dort und öffnete sie. Als er hindurch war, ging auch sie hinaus und schloss die Tür wieder. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf und sie spürte mit einem Mal, wie müde sie war. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den schwarzen Mercedes-Benz Guard, der gerade vor der Gartentür zum Stehen kann. „Das nenn ich Timing." murmelte Draco und bewegte sich dorthin. 

Als der Chauffeur die drei Leute erkannte, sprang er unverzüglich aus dem Auto, öffnete die Hintertür des Mercedes und rannte dann weiter zum Gartentür, um sie seinem Chef aufzuhalten. Als dieser und seine Verlobte durch waren, hatte er einen Blick auf den Körper in den Armen seines Chefs werfen können, und schluckte. Er nickte schließlich nur und ging dann zur Fahrertür. Er war es gewohnt, keine Fragen zu stellen. Nicht bei einem Mann wie Draco Malfoy. Und vor allem nicht, wenn dieser einen leblos scheinenden Körper in den Armen trug. 

Ginny stieg hinter dem Chauffeur ein und half Draco, Harry vorsichtig auf die Rückbank des Wagens zu legen. Er bettete dessen Kopf auf Ginnys Schoß, die sofort wieder seinen Puls fühlte, und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. 

„Zu meiner Villa, und zwar schnell. Überfahren Sie meinetwegen alle roten Ampeln, aber beeilen Sie sich!" schrie Draco und der Chauffeur trat aufs Pedal. 

*******************

Hermione lief in Malfoys großem Büro hin und her und schaute sich nervös um. Das Headset hatte sie neben den Computer gelegt. Sie würde es eh nicht mehr benötigen. Draco und Ginny würden jeden Moment mit Harry hereinkommen und dann würde dieser Albtraum hoffentlich ein Ende haben. 

Sie blieb stehen und starrte wie gebannt auf die Tür, doch nichts geschah. Wieder fing sie an zu gehen, sah sich die Gemälde in Malfoys Büro noch einmal genauer an. Sie fing sogar an, Dinge zu zählen, die auf den Bildern waren. Sie hielt diese Spannung nicht mehr aus. 

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte. Sie riss die Tür auf, doch machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, als es nicht Draco und Ginny waren, sondern Dr. Gnarl. Die kleine Hauselfe, deren Namen sie immer noch nicht wusste, hatte ihn vor fünf Minuten für sie gerufen und nun kam er den Gang entlang gerauscht. 

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Dr. Rufus Gnarl. Aila hat mich weitgehend informiert, womit ich zu rechnen habe. Ist der Patient schon da?" Er wirkte gehetzt, und seine Stimme hatte einen müden Unterton, als ob er gerade aus dem Bett geholt worden wäre. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war, bedachte man auch seine verstruppelten Haare. 

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Ich bin eine sehr gute Freundin des Patienten. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie bald kommen ..."

Im selben Moment hörten sie ein eiliges Türaufschließen und aufgeregte Stimmen. Hermione lief zum Geländer und sah Draco und Ginny die Treppe herauflaufen. Draco rief ihr etwas zu, doch sie war zu geschockt von dem Anblick, der sich in Dracos Armen bot, als dass sie es verstanden hätte. Sie wurde leichenblass und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott!" entwich es ihr. Sie hatte sich seine Verletzungen schlimm vorgestellt, doch das, was sie in Dracos Armen sah, übertraf ihre schrecklichsten Vorstellungen. 

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, trat sie einen Schritt beiseite und ließ Draco an ihr vorbei. Vage nahm sie wahr, dass Ginny sie in den Arm nahm. Sofort, als sie die liebevollen Schultern um sich spürte, begann sie zu heulen und musste sich an Ginny festklammern, um nicht auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen. 

************

Sobald der Wagen vor ihrem Haus angehalten hatte, stieg Draco aus und hievte Harry wieder aus dem Wagen. Ginny folgte ihm sofort, als er Richtung Haus lief. Im Haus drinnen sah sie sofort Hermione angespannt am Treppengeländer im ersten Stock stehen. Sie schien eine Art Schock bekommen zu haben, denn als Draco ihr zurief, sie solle ihnen sagen, ob der Arzt schon da war, sagte sie nichts, sondern schlug sich mit starrem Blick die Hand vor den Mund. 

Draco warf Ginny nur einen beschwörenden  Blick zu und lief an Hermione vorbei zu Doktor Gnarl, der im Gang gestanden hatte und ihn nun sofort weiter Richtung Schlafzimmer lenkte. 

Sie selbst blieb vor Hermiones steifer Figur stehen und umarmte sie liebevoll. Sie kannte die Erfahrung solch einer Hilflosigkeit ... ihr war es damals genauso gegangen. Als Draco angeschossen worden war.  Die Muggelärzte hatten damals wenig Hoffnung, doch dann hatte Aila Doktor Gnarl gerufen und er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Draco wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er Harry genauso heilen konnte. 

Mittlerweile war Hermione zusammengebrochen und heulte nun hemmungslos in ihre Schulter. Ginny streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Rücken und redete ihr aufmunternde Worte zu. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Hermione wieder einigermaßen und sie schniefte nur noch. 

Sie standen immer noch an derselben Stelle, an der Draco sie zurückgelassen hatte, und als er nach fünf Minuten dorthin zurückkam, schien auf seinem Gesicht kein Ausdruck des Überraschtseins. 

„Geht's wieder, Granger?"

Ginny sah Draco durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. Ihre Lippen formten deutlich die Wörter „Kein Sex!" und dann fauchte sie ihn an. „Draco, ihr Name ist Hermione! Okay? Du könntest sie wenigstens für heute so nennen. Du siehst, dass es ihr nicht gut geht!"

„Okay... Hermione."

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Ginny. 

„Gnarl sagt, er hat eine 55% Chance. Er hat einige innere Verletzungen und anscheinend hat er sich da drinnen auch irgendwas eingefangen, was sein Immunsystem noch mehr schwächt, als es eh schon ist."

„Oh Gott." brachte Hermione nur heraus und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Ginny fest. 

„Hat er gesagt, wie lange er braucht, bis wir ihn sehen können? Und braucht er da drinnen Hilfe?" 

„Aila ist bei ihm und geht ihm zur Hand. Ich glaube, sie hat das damals bei mir schon gemacht und kennt sich besser als wir beide. Und zur Dauer hat er nichts gesagt, aber er hat gesagt, wir sollen uns ausruhen. Im Moment können wir eh nichts machen."

„Ich werde hier nicht weggehen und mich hinlegen. Ich kann eh nicht schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass Harry da drinnen liegt und um sein Leben ringt."

„Dann lasst uns wenigstens ins Wohnzimmer gehen und einen Tee trinken ... dort lässt sich besser warten als im Gang hier. Geht ihr schon vor, ich mach den Tee."

Ginny führte Hermione langsam die Treppe runter, doch sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Draco einen verdächtigen Blick zuzuwerfen, den er genauso sehr erwiderte. Er hatte irgendwas vor, das wusste sie. Er würde sich niemals dazu herablassen, Tee zu kochen. Sie bezweifelte sogar, dass er wusste, wie man Tee aufsetzte. Irgendetwas musste er im Schilde führen. 

Als sie und Hermione sich auf die große lederne Couch gesetzt hatten und ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, kam Draco mit drei dampfenden Tassen Tee und einer Kanne herein. Vorsichtig setzte er das Tablett auf dem langen Marmortisch ab und verteilte dabei die Tassen, wobei er Ginny  einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, den Hermione jedoch nicht bemerkte. 

„Trinkt. Das ist mein Lieblingstee. Er beruhigt." sagte er, während er sich seine Tasse nahm und sich in einem Sessel niederließ. Ohne zu zögern nahm er einen großen Zug von dem heißen Getränk. Doch die Hitze schien ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. 

Hermione blickte schließlich auch auf und nahm langsam ihren Tee. Mit einem Seufzer und darauf folgendem Schniefen führte sie die Tasse zum Mund und trank vorsichtig Schluck für Schluck. 

„Danke, Draco. Er schmeckt wirklich gut. Und du hast recht, er beruhigt wirklich." gab sie zu und lehnte sich zurück. Sekunden später musste sie gähnen und hatte erhebliche Probleme, ihre Augen offen zu halten. „Ich bin so müde, aber ich weiß, dass ich jetzt nicht einschlafen darf. Er braucht mich doch." brachte sie mühevoll heraus. 

„Hermione, leg dich doch einfach hin. Wir versprechen dir, dass du die erste bist, die es erfährt, wenn er aufwacht!" redete Ginny auf sie ein und stand auf. „Komm, leg die Beine hoch, da vorne ist auch ein Kissen, da kannst du es dir gemütlich machen."

„Aber ihr versprecht hoch und heilig, dass ihr mich weckt, sobald er aufwacht?"

„Ja, hoch und heilig!" versicherte ihr Ginny noch mal und holte eine Decke aus einer Schublade. 

„Gut..." nuschelte sie und im nächsten Moment schlief sie tief und fest. Ginny deckte sie zu und setzte sich auf Dracos Schoß. 

„Deshalb hast du also unbedingt Tee kochen wollen. Ein Schlaftrank. Wer hat dir beim Teekochen geholfen?" fragte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

„Niemand. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, habe ich auch Talente in mir, die man mir nicht gleich ansieht." 

„Na gut, wenn du es sagst, dann glaub ich dir einfach."

Daraufhin schwiegen beide und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Eine lange Zeit der Ungewissheit lag vor ihnen. 

Danke an all unsre Reviewer! Ihr treibt uns echt an, und wenn wir richtig gezählt haben, dann gab es auf das letzte Kapitel einen Rekord!!*clap* DANKE!!

**Talyn:** Über die R-Szene wird noch gestritten. Angel-liam will glaub ich noch immer nicht so richtig, aber wir zwei hämmern so lange auf sie ein, bis das klappt, oder ?*g* [Angel-liam: Waah, da passt dochüberhaupt keien R-Szene mehr rein!! Das würde doh alles ruinieren! Argh!]

**La Rabiata:** Jaaaaa Draco und Pistole *sabber* Hihi.... Au ja, Fanarts sind toll. Also falls irgendjemand zeichnen will. Nur her damit!

**Shade:** Ja, da hast du wirklich was überlesen. Tztztzt 

**Lämmi:** Wenigstens hat's dir ein bisschen besser gefallen. 

**Zissy:** Heute kein Freund vieler Worte? Aber ein Klasse tut's ja auch *g* 

**yvymaus:** Jaaaa, wo ist das Schwert. Wir wissen's, aber sagen tun wir's nicht *g* 

**Sssnitch:** Genial reicht auch *lol* Da fühlen wir uns schon genug geehrt. Danke!

**Angel:** Nya, ich find, der arme leidet schon genug *harryknuddelt* *g* 


	13. Kapitel 12

Into the shadows 

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Warnung: Leichte Spoiler zu HP 5! Jedoch nur leicht!!

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g*

A/N:  So, neues Kapitel. Mir gefällt's nicht so, hoffentlich euch. Snuffi 

*****************

INTO THE SHADOWS Kapitel 14

Stunden des Wartens, des Bangens und der Hoffnung gingen vorüber und nichts geschah. Hermione hatte einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf und Ginny war mittlerweile  auf Dracos Schoß eingeschlafen, der ihr ab und zu abwesend über den Kopf strich, während er wie hypnotisiert auf den Zeiger der Uhr starrte. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er machte sich wirklich Sorgen. 

Auch wenn es äußerlich nicht so aussah, war ihm Potter nicht so egal, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Er empfand nicht die Gefühle für ihn, die er damals, in ihrem siebten Schuljahr,  empfunden hatte, doch durch die Geschichten und Anekdoten, die Ginny ihm manchmal erzählte, war er irgendwie nie ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt beeinflusste, oder gar daran teilgenommen hatte. Er war einfach eine Erinnerung gewesen, die beide teilen konnten. Allerdings waren sie beide nie soweit gegangen, dass sie ihre gegenseitigen Erfahrungen beim Geschlechtsverkehr mit Potter diskutierten. 

Er wusste gar nicht mehr so richtig, wie er überhaupt erfahren hatte, dass Potter wieder in der Stadt war. Irgendein Informant von ihm hatte es ihm sofort übermittelt. Anfangs hatte er gar nicht an die Möglichkeit eines Einbruchs gedacht, doch als dann am selben Tag auch noch die Information kam, dass das Schwert in Calebs Händen war, war ihm dieser Idee  gekommen. 

Wobei er  jetzt eher bereute, es getan zu haben. Besser gesagt bereute er es _wirklich_! Er hatte Ärger mit seiner Verlobten, die ihm sogar mit einem Sexentzug drohte,, er hatte das Granger-Lexikon am Hals und dann auch noch Potterschweinchen in _seinem Bett liegen! Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden .... oder wenn darüber nachdachte, doch! Wenn Potter da drinnen sterben würde, könnte er alles vergessen. Das Schwert, seine Zukunft und noch schlimmer seine Heirat._

Er seufzte laut auf und schaute weiterhin auf die Uhr. Bald war es Mittag und Doktor Gnarl war immer noch mit Alia beschäftigt. Ein Wunder, dass er immer noch ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl zu platzen, und wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde er persönlich  da hochgehen und dem Arzt seinen Zauberstab in den Arsch  rammen, damit dieser endlich fertig werden würde. Aber er wusste, dass das das schlimmste war, das er jetzt tun konnte. Damit würde er die ganze Sache vielleicht noch viel, viel mehr verschlimmern. 

Was er jetzt am dringendsten brauchte war ein Brandy. Er hob vorsichtig seine Verlobte hoch und stand auf. Nun, da sie endlich schlief, wollte er sie auf keinen Fall aufwecken. So leise wie möglich stand er auf, deckte Ginny  wieder zu und verließ mit leisen Schritten das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche.

*******************

Langsam und mit höchster Kraft fügten sich Geist und Körper wieder zusammen. Ein Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er konnte Stück für Stück die feinen Nerven spüren, die sich nacheinander wieder aktivierten und ihren Dienst wieder aufnahmen. 

Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, doch es war ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, des Lebens. Er war nicht tot. Nein. Er hatte dem Tod schon ins Auge geblickt, doch in allerletzter Minuten hatte ihn irgendetwas aufgehalten. 

Er wusste nicht, was, doch sein Bewusstsein gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, mehr darüber nachzudenken. Es wollte raus aus diesem Käfig hier, in das es eingesperrt war. Raus aus dieser Dunkelheit und Traumlosigkeit. 

Gedankenblitze von den verschiedensten Ereignissen und Personen in seinem Leben durchfuhren ihn. Ron. Der Freundschaftsbruch. Sirius. Remus. Ihr Fall. Ginny. Mit Draco Malfoy. Seine erste Befreiung aus Marcus' Händen. Der Sieg über Voldemort. Hermione. 

Das letzte Bild wollte nicht wie die vorherigen verblassen, sondern blieb fest an seinem Platz und eine 17jährige Hermione lächelte ihn unentwegt an. Er wollte zu ihr. Sie umarmen, sie küssen, sie auf ewig lieben. 

Er spürte, wie ihn sein Bewusstsein immer mehr hinaufzog. In die Helligkeit, aus der Hermione ihn anlächelte. 

Im nächsten Moment war Hermione verschwunden. Beinahe panisch blickte er sich um, doch er konnte nur weiß sehen. Er wollte den Kopf drehen, doch es ging nicht. Wo war sie hin? Wo war seine Hermione hin?

Ein grelles Licht ließ ihn zusammenzucken und nach hinten fahren, in etwas weiches. Im selben Moment jedoch machte sich ein unheimlicher Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper breit und er stöhnte laut auf. Von irgendwo drang eine Stimme an ihn heran. Er konnte sie hören, doch er realisierte die Worte nicht. 

„Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter!" sagte Gnarl unaufhörlich.  Wenn er jetzt wieder ins Koma abdriftete, dann war es aus. Die smaragdgrünen Augen schienen trübe und unkonzentriert, doch er konnte förmlich sehen, wie das kleine Fünkchen Glanz sich seinen Weg nach oben bahnte. 

„Aila, gib mir die Muggelspritze dort drüben, und dann geh die anderen unten holen." befahl er der kleinen Hauselfe, die dieser Aufforderung sofort nachkam. Sie reichte ihm vorsichtig die Spritze und verließ eiligst den Raum. Gnarl, der sah, dass der Glanz in der kurzen Zeit, die er ihn nicht beschäftigt hatte, nachgelassen hatte, sog die Spritze auf und  im nächsten Moment hatte er sie ihm in die Vene gestochen und den Inhalt entladen. 

Immer klarer wurde das Bild vor ihm und er spürte den aufkeimenden Schmerz in seiner Wange, der durch ein nicht aufhören wollendes Schlagen anscheinend verursacht zu werden schien. Langsam begann er, Farben zu erkennen, und er realisierte, dass er in einem Raum mit einer dunkelgrünen Decke war. Um ihn herum war es jedoch bis auf das grün der Decke immer noch trübe und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. 

Er hörte seinen Namen ... oder nicht? Mühsam drehte er den Kopf zum Ursprung des Geräusches und konnte jemanden erkennen. Er sah einen Bart, was sofort Gedanken an Marcus in ihm freisetzen. Er atmete panisch und wollte dem Griff entkommen, doch er konnte nicht. Er war an dieses Bett hier gefesselt, so schien es ihm. Außerdem fühlten sich seine Glieder wie taub an. Die Hände nahmen seinen Kopf fest in die Zange und das Gesicht des Angreifers näherte sich ihm. 

Nach näherem Hinsehen und geflüsterten Worten des Angreifers, verebbte seine Panik, als er merkte, dass das nicht dieser irre Bastard Marcus vor ihm war. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, doch er wusste instinktiv, dass er ihm nichts böses wollte. Das hatte er irgendwie im Blut. Der Mann hatte ein älteres Gesicht und verstruppelte braun-graue Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen und von einem vollen Bart, der sein Kinn und die Wangen umrundete, ergänzt wurden. 

Harry schaute den Mann – so schien es ihm – stundenlang an, bis er die Augen zusammenkniff und einen Versuch startete, zu sprechen. Doch allein schon das Luftholen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und als er auch noch versuchte, seine Stimmbänder zu benutzen, übermannte ihn eine Schmerzensflut und er wusste, dass es sein Stöhnen gewesen war, das er vernommen hatte. 

Der Mann lächelte. „Schsch! Versuchen Sie, nicht zu sprechen. Ihre Stimmbänder sind überdehnt und müssen geschont werden. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Sie bekommen gleich etwas gegen die Schmerzen!" 

Im nächsten Moment war das Gesicht verschwunden. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte sich Harry, ob dies alles nicht erneut ein morbides Spiel von seinem Peiniger war, doch dann hörte er draußen ein Stimmengemurmel, von denen er eine ganz sicher als Draco Malfoy ausmachen konnte. 

Als nächstes konnte er hören, wie sich eine Tür leise öffnete und schloss. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam, und sah, wie der Mann mit Phiolen mit Tränken verschiedensten Inhalts hereinkam. Ein Heiler - hoffte er zumindest.  

Er war zwar zurück in seinem Körper. Er lebte. Aber sein geschundener Körper erinnerte sich an die Zeit der Folter. Und seine Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Wieder stöhnte er laut, doch diesmal ebbte der Schmerz nicht kurz darauf ab, sondern blieb andauernd. 

Doch diesmal fühlte er auch etwas anderes. Etwas kaltes war plötzlich auf seinen Lippen und wurde in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund geschüttet. Zuerst wollte er sich wehren und den Mund wieder schließen, doch er vernahm wieder die Stimme des Heilers an seinem Ohr und beruhigte sich. Schluck für Schluck nahm er den Trank ein und bemerkte, wie sein Schmerz langsam nachließ. 

Als die Phiole leer war, sank er tief in das weiche Bett und eine wohlige Wärme hüllte ihn ein. Im nächsten Moment schlief er tief und fest und bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Dr. Gnarl das Zimmer verließ. 

****************

Draußen vor der Tür standen die drei zusammen mit Aila und sahen besorgt auf den Eingang des Zimmers. Draco hatte Ginny im Arm und betete zu jedem Gott, den es vielleicht geben könnte, dass es Harry gut ging. Dr. Gnarl war vorhin kurz herausgekommen und hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er nicht wüsste, wie Harry auf die Medizin reagierte. Er hatte sogar gewarnt, dass – wenn er sie nicht vertragen sollte – er ins Koma fallen könnte und womöglich nie wieder aufwachen würde. 

Sie hörten von drinnen ein Stöhnen und kurz darauf gehetzte Geräusche. Dann war es still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Hermione stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und auch Ginny sah nicht sehr gut aus. Draco schaffte es, einigermaßen kontrolliert zu bleiben, doch im inneren fühlte er sich, als würden seine Innereien durch einen Mixer gedreht.  

Fünf Minuten später kam Dr. Gnarl mit einem teilweise erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Er hat auf die Medizin gut reagiert." Sagte er und im nächsten Moment begann Hermione hemmungslos zu schluchzen. 

„Können wir zu ihm?" fragte Draco besorgt und schaute von Hermione zu Gnarl und wieder zurück. 

„Er schläft im Moment, aber wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie zu ihm und warten, bis er aufwacht. Allerdings nur _einer_!" setzet Gnarl fest. 

Draco und Ginny waren sich sofort nur durch Blickkontakte einig, dass Hermione diejenige war und ließen sie hinein. Dr. Gnarl begleitete sie und sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Bettes stand. „Wenn sich sein Zustand auch nur im geringsten ändern sollte, dann benachrichtigen Sie mich sofort, verstanden?" instruierte Gnarl sie. Sie nickte nur und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen Harry zu, der reglos im Bett lag, jedoch gleichmäßig und tief atmete. 

Draußen auf dem Gang standen Ginny und Draco noch eine Weile und hielten sich in den Armen. „Danke, Draco." murmelte Ginny und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. 

„Es war meine Schuld, also haben wir ihn gemeinsam da wieder rausgeholt!" gab er kleinlaut zu und drückte seine Wange gegen ihren Kopf. 

„Hast du getrunken, Draco?" fragte sie mitten aus dem Nichts. 

„Ja." gab er ohne eine Veränderung in der Stimme zu. 

„Wie lange hast du jetzt nicht geschlafen?" bohrte sie weiter. 

„Seit gestern morgen."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Hier können wir auch nichts machen."

„Unser Bett steht da drinnen."

„Dann gehen wir ins Gästebett." setzte sie schlicht fest, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn Richtung Gästezimmer. 

*********************

Peace geht raus an :

@Sam: Angel_Liam würd ihn bestimmt sterben lassen, aber ich bin auch noch da. Und mir stirbt der arme Kerl nicht weg. Ich hab noch viel zu viel mit ihm vor *lol* [A_L: Hey! Ich würd ihn auch nicht sterben lassen! Also echt, was du immer von mir denkst!!!]

@Yvy: Ich schätz mal, das wir das mit dem Schwert nächstes, oder übernächstes Kapitel aufklären werden

@Snorky: Doch, wir wollen das Bild wissen. Los, sag *g* 

@Sssnitch: Wenn wir schon nicht Harry quälen können, müssen wir's halt mit unsren Lesern tun. Muahahhahah!

Shade

Lämmi 


	14. Kapitel13

Into the shadows 

Autor: Eine Co-Produktion von Angel-liam und Snuffkin

Rating: R, wegen Waffengewalt, Schimpfwörtern, Folter, und wahrscheinlich auch graphischem Sex

Pairing: Ginny/Draco, Harry/?

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix (*heul*). JKR gehört alles (die macht die Kohle damit). Wir spielen nur mit ihren Figuren, und geben sie dann zurück, wie neu natürlich * g*

A/N: Also, hier wie angekündigt das letzte Kapitel! Beim Lesen werden sich viele über den großen Sprung wundern, doch wir wollten euch die langweilige Herumzeterei (das ist ein bayrischer Ausdruck, den ich unmöglich übersetzen kann) ersparen und es lieber mit einem guten Gefühl abschließen! (Ihr könnt mir dankbar sein , Snuffi) 

Als Anhang dazu wird noch ein Epilog folgen, der die ganze Sache komplett macht, und dann das Kompendium, bei dem dann hoffentlich alle Fragen zu jeder Person geklärt werden! (ist schon in Arbeit, Snuffi)

Bye Angel-liam und Snuffkin

*****************

INTO THE SHADOWS Kapitel 15

  


Gelangweilt saß er an der Theke und blickte gedankenverloren in die rotbraune Flüssigkeit, die vor ihm stand. Er saß hier nun mindestens schon eine Stunde und konnte einfach nicht vergessen. Er wollte es aus seinem Kopf löschen, aus seinen Gedanken entfernen und für immer zerstören. Doch er konnte es nicht. Dieselben Bilder spielten sich immer und immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und er schaffte es nicht, auch nur kurze Zeit nicht, sie zu verdrängen. Sie machten ihn fertig, sie zermürbten, sie ließen ihn wieder zu dem werden, was er vor diesen Wochen die ganzen letzten Jahre gewesen war. Ein kleines Häufchen Elend, das zu nichts fähig war. 

Die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sich ständig gefragt, warum er überhaupt zurückgekommen war. Anscheinend konnte er nicht unter Leuten sein, ohne dass ihm oder den Leuten, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, etwas passierte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Szene vor ein paar Tagen, als er seinen Koffer schon fertig gepackt hatte und Hermione den Raum betreten hatte. Sie hatte anscheinend geglaubt, er würde alles von heute auf morgen verdauen und wieder so wie vorher werden. Als sie dann seinen gepackten Koffer gesehen hatte, hatte sie zuerst geschockt ausgesehen, doch dann hatte sie sich sofort gefangen und am Schluss waren sie im Streit auseinander gegangen. Sie in ihr Zimmer und er – ohne Koffer – in die nächstbeste Kneipe, die er finden konnte. Dieselbe, in der er nun jeden Abend seitdem verbracht hatte. 

Am liebsten hätte er sich im Moment von der nächstbesten Brücke gestürzt. Nichts half gegen dieses Gefühl in ihm drinnen, das drohte, ihn zu zerfressen. Nicht mal der Whiskey, den er sich seit geraumer Zeit schon einflößte. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er alles verloren, was ihm in der kurzen zeit endlich wieder wichtig geworden war. Ein Zuhause, Spaß, Freundschaft ... sogar Liebe! Alles war urplötzlich für ihn zusammengebrochen und er konnte es nicht mehr zurückholen. 

Ein Stuhl neben ihm wurde nach hinten gerückt und jemand setzte sich. Er sah nicht auf, doch am Rasierwasser und an der irgendwie dunklen, dennoch magischen Aura konnte er die Person sofort ausmachen. 

Was willst du hier, Malfoy?

Deine kleine Granger Freundin hat sich bei Ginny ausgeheult. Und da meine Verlobte nun mal ist, wie sie ist, hat sie mich zu dir geschickt. 

Draco gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen. Eine Flasche Tequilla und zwei Gläser. 

Der dickliche Kellner hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sah aber nicht so aus, als würde er wiedersprechen wollen. Er nahm eine Flasche mit der braun-durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit unter dem Tresen hervor und stellte sie mit einem lauten Krachen auf die Theke. Zwei kleine Schnapsgläser folgten, zusammen mit Salz und Zitrone. 

Draco füllte die beiden Gläser mit dem hochprozentigen Alkohol.

Harry sah Draco kommentarlos zu, seine Augen jedoch zeigten eine gewissen Neugier. Wollte Draco sich hier jetzt tatsächlich besaufen? Mit ihm? Potter, seinem ärgsten Feind? Der Blonde erwiderte seinen Blick und schob ihm eines der beiden Gläser zu. 

Du willst dich besaufen? Na, dann sehen wir doch mal, was du drauf hast, Potter! 

************

Harry schluckte sein achtes Glas Tequilla und biss mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht in die Zitrone, um das Brennen in seinem Hals und seiner Speiseröhre zu lindern. 

Sein Kopf fühlte sich angenehm leicht an, und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er wie Malfoy ihn mit glänzenden Augen angrinste. Das ist nicht lustig. versuchte er in strengem Ton zu sagen, doch seine Zunge fühlte sich seltsam schwer an und so tropften die Worte wie Honig aus seinem Mund. 

Nein? Ich finde es ist äußerst lustig. hörte er Malfoys angenehme Stimme, die noch viel zu nüchtern klang. Ein lustiges Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Bauch aus, und er wusste, dass es in den nächsten Sekunden in einem schrecklichen Kichern hervorkommen würde. 

Nein Malfoy. sagte er, und das Unvermeidliche brach plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Weißt du was lustig ist? er streute sich Salz auf die zuvor angefeuchtete Haut auf seiner Hand. Dass ich sie die ganze Zeit verarscht hab. Die ganze verdammte Zeit! Er leckte das Salz ab und spülte es mit dem Tequilla hinunter, den Draco ihm zuvor eingegossen hatte. Die ganze Zeit haben sie nach dem verdammten Schwert gesucht. Dabei war es genau vor ihrer Nase. Er lachte ein dunkles, leeres Lachen. 

Draco wurde hellhörig. Diese Frage hatte ihn selbst auch schon eine lange Zeit beschäftigt, doch er wollte das Thema nie ansprechen. Was meinst du damit? 

Harry stellte das Glas mit lautem Poltern auf den Theke, und Draco bemerkte, wie einige Köpfe sich nach ihnen umdrehten. 

Ich meine daa-ha-mit, dass das scheiß Slytherin Schwert die ganze verdammte Zeit in meinem Kö-hö-rper war! 

Draco stellte das Glas ab, aus dem er gerade trinken wollte, und starrte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Auf alles war er gefasst gewesen, doch nicht darauf. Der Incorpus-Zauber? 

Harry nickte und goss sich nun selbst etwas von der goldgelben Flüssigkeit ein, da Draco es anscheinend aus lauter Schock vergessen hatte, ihm nachzuschenken. 

Der Incorpus-Zauber! 

Draco zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte. Sowas hätt ich gar nicht von dir erwartet, Potter. Du hast ja richtig Mumm in den Knochen. Du kannst ja wirklich was! Er schluckte seinen Tequilla nun doch. Wir sollten es bald mal rausholen! 

Harry bewegte sich nicht und auch an seiner Miene zeigte sich nicht die geringste Regung. Das glaubst auch nur du, Malfoy! Das Schwert bleibt da drinnen ... solange es nötig ist, um den Krieg zu verhindern ... oder um ihn zu beenden. Sein Blick fiel auf die fast leere Tequilaflasche. Gibst du noch eine aus?

Draco ignorierte die letzte Frage und schaute auf die Theke. Eine Weile schwiegen sie vor sich hin, beide in Gedanken. Und Draco suchte dringend nach einem Gesprächsthema, das sich nicht darum drehte, sein Gegenüber zu erniedrigen. Doch von der einen Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich die Sache erledigt, denn er hörte ein Flüstern, das ihn zu seinem Nebenmann aufsehen ließ. 

Harry blickte nicht auf, sondern starrte nur auf sein Glas, in dessen Flüssigkeit ein kleines Insekt ertrunken war, und er sah zu, wie der tote Körper kleine Bahnen in dem hochprozentigen Schnapses trieb. 

Ich dachte, es wäre für immer vorbei. Nachdem Voldemort tot war, dachte ich wirklich, ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe. Und dann... Er machte eine Pause und starrte weiterhin das tote Insekt an. 

Es war so schrecklich. Schlimmer als damals, als du mich gerettet hast. Ich wollte sterben. Ich wollte wirklich sterben. Und dann, dann hat er mich angefasst. Ich meine.... er brach ab und sah Draco aus grünen, glasigen Augen an. Du weißt, was ich meine! 

Draco nickte. Er wusste es genau.

Er ist nicht weit gekommen, aber ich fühle mich so schmutzig. Ich fühle ihn noch immer überall auf meinem Körper und ich kann dem nicht entkommen. Egal, was ich tue, wohin ich gehe. Ich denke immer, er ist dort irgendwo und beendet, was er angefangen hat. 

Er leerte das Glas mit dem toten Insekt darin in einem Zug und verzichtete auf Salz oder Zitronen. 

Und dann die Schläge. Endlose Schläge, bis ich nichts mehr spüren konnte. Und ständig die Angst, ich könnte es ihm sagen. Dass er mich brechen würde, und mir nur ein Wort des Verrates über die Lippen kommen würde. Und irgendwann war der Schmerz weg und die Stille da. 

Er lachte bitter auf. 

Und sie war da. Die ganze Zeit hab ich ihr verdammtes Gesicht gesehen! Seine Stimme senkte sich wieder und wurde erneut zu einem leisen Flüstern. 

  


Und wie könnte ich ihr jemals sagen, dass nur sie mich am Leben erhalten hat. Seitdem ich zurück bin, habe ich das Gefühl, sie hasst mich. Sie hasst mich wegen dem, was ich getan habe. Wegen mir sind so viele gestorben. Ich bringe jeden, der sich mit mir einlässt, nur schlechtes. 

Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Potter! schnaubte Draco. Du bist verdammt nochmal nicht Schuld an dem Tod von irgendjemand. Jeder ist für das, was er tut, selbst verantwortlich. Er seufzte. Du und dein idiotischer Gryffindorstolz. Glaubst du, alles passiert nur wegen dir? Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte es jemand anderen getroffen. Verstehst du? 

Er sah, wie die Tränen über Harrys Wangen kullerten und sich an seinem Kinn sammelten, wo sie langsam hinab auf seine Hose tropften, und wurde sanfter. Potter. Was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn, dann ist es die Schuld von Voldemort, oder von Caleb, oder von mir. Ich hätte dich da nicht alleine reinschicken sollen, aber es ist passiert. Glaub mir, keiner von uns hasst dich. Er machte eine Pause und grinste ihn dann an. Weder Ginny oder Granger hassen dich. Sie wissen nur nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Genau so wenig wie du. 

Er schenkte Harry und sich den letzten Schluck des Tequillas ein. 

Auf die Zukunft, Potter! Mit ganz viel Sex, Lust und Leidenschaft! sagte er und stürzte den Inhalt auf ex hinunter.

Harry hob schniefend sein Glas. Auf die Zukunft, Malfoy. Er spülte es in einem Zug hinunter, und noch ehe er damit fertig war, stand Malfoy neben ihm. Komm schon, wir sollten gehen. 

Draco legte einige Dollar auf den Tisch, zog dann Harry an den Schultern hoch und leicht wankend verließen sie die kleine Spelunke. 

Übrigens, Potter, ich hätte noch eine kleine Bitte an dich, die dich vielleicht schocken wird. Aber ich dachte, du bist der einzige, dem ich diese Bürde anvertrauen kann. 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar. Malfoys taten nie etwas, ohne Gegenleistung. Trotzdem jedoch ließ der ernste Unterton hellhörig werden – soweit das in seinem Zustand irgendwie möglich war.

Würdest du gerne mein Trauzeuge sein?

ENDE

********************

Oh Mann, das letzte Kapitel ... da kommt Wehmut hoch ... aber wenigstens wissen wir, dass es den Reviewern gefallen hat! Danke an alle, die jemals irgendein Kapitel gereviewt haben! Es hat uns echt angespornt und wir hoffen, dass dieses Kapitel die 100 Review Grenze überschreitet! Tut ihr uns diesen Gefallen?*liebschau*

  


@Lämmi: Ja, das Angelliamchen hat einen guten Draco Style *g* Gefällt mir auch immer wieder gut

  


@Talyn: Na, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir genauso gut gefallen. Schließlich ist ja nicht sehr viel hier passiert *lol*

  


@Shade : Jetzt weisst du es *g*

  


@Yvy: Wurde ja jetzt geklärt *g* Noch mehr fragen? Nur stellen. Kommt dann ins Kompendium

  


@Sternchen: Wir haben uns bemüht. Aber wir beide sind im Streß wegen der Schule, und deshalb sind wir auch sehr froh, dass wir es jetzt fertig haben. Denn in nächster Zeit werden wir genug mit lernen zu tun haben.

  


@Sssnitch: Vielen Dank *g*

  


@Snorky: Gyrus ? *huh* *lol* Ja, ich hoffe dir gefällt das neut Chappie auch!

  


@Rabiata: Leider können wir deine Vorstellungen nicht ganz verwirklichen *g* Aber vielleicht gefällts dir trozdem. 


	15. Epilog

The Daily Prophet – 5.4.2004

DIE HOCHZEIT DES JAHRES

Nachdem sie vor einem halben Jahr die Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten, gaben sich gestern, am 4.4.2004, **Harry James Potter** (23) und **Hermione Granger** (23) das Ja-Wort. Gefeiert wurde in Hogwarts, der berühmten Zaubererschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die die beiden Eheleute in ihrer Jugend besucht hatten. **Albus Dumbledore, Chef des Hohen Rates der Zauberer und des Orden des Phoenix, vollzog höchstpersönlich die Trauungszeremonie, und überreichte dem Paar seine Glückwünsche.**

Harry James Potter hatte vor zwei Jahren den dunklen  Zauberer **Caleb mit Hilfe von Draco Malfoy besiegt, indem sie die Macht der Schwerter von Gryffindor und Slytherin benutzten. Mit diesem großen Sieg für die Welt der Zauberer und Muggel begann Harry Potters erneuter Triumphzug in die Zaubererwelt und damit auch seine Rückkehr. **

Nach seinem Schulabschluss und dem endgültigen Sieg über **Voldemort war der „Junge, der lebte" – wie er seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr für den vorübergehenden Sieg über Voldemort genannt wurde -  für vier Jahre verschwunden und man munkelte bereits, er wäre gestorben. **

Nach dem Sieg über Caleb war ihm eine Stelle im Ministerium angeboten worden, wo er sich schnell zur rechten Hand von Minister Amos Diggory hochgearbeitet hatte und aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen im Krieg zum Vertreter des Außenministers ernannt wurde. 

Seine Angetraute hatte sich nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts – einem der besten in der Schulgeschichte – und dem ruhmreichen Kampf gegen Voldemort ebenfalls in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen und kam zusammen mit Harry Potter zurück. Heute ist sie die Chefin des Nachrichtendienstes des Ministeriums, einer der wichtigsten Einrichtung in der Zaubererwelt.

Die Festivitäten verliefen geregelt und mit ausgelassener Stimmung auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, die wegen der Hochzeit festlich geschmückt worden waren, weshalb der Bräutigam in seiner Festrede auch einen besonderen Dank an Rubeus Hagrid richtete, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Die 400 geladenen Gäste – darunter Regierungschefs  anderer Staaten, sowie einige ehemalige Widerstandskämpfer aus dem Orden des Phönix – waren sehr erstaunt, als sie erkannten, wer die Trauzeugen waren. 

Das Brautpaar hatte die Details über die Trauzeugen vorher niemals preisgegeben – auch nicht Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore gegenüber. Umso überraschender war die Tatsache, dass **Draco Malfoy** und seine Ehefrau **Ginny Malfoy** – ehemalige Weasley – ihren Platz neben dem Brautpaar einnahmen. 

Draco Malfoy war vor acht Jahren aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt worden, da seine Taten als Todesser in seiner Jugend, trotz seiner enormen Hilfeleistungen im Kampf gegen Voldemort, nicht gebilligt werden konnten. Am 1.9.2001 hatte er Ginny Weasley geheiratet, mit der er seit seinem letzten Schuljahr liiert war. Viele sehen das Datum dieser Hochzeit als einen Affront gegen die Zaubererwelt an, da an diesem Tag nicht nur alljährlich das Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt, sondern da auch vor sieben Jahren der Höhepunkt der Schlacht gegen Voldemort - und somit dessen Todestag - war. 

Freunde des Hochzeitspaares behaupten auch, dass Harry Potter und seine Frischangetraute damals die Trauzeugen bei Draco Malfoys und Ginny Weasleys Hochzeit waren. 

Dennoch war es eine allgemeine Überraschung, als diese zwei Personen, die in der Zaubererwelt eher akzeptiert als gern gesehen sind, zum Altar schritten und sich zu ihren  Plätzen begaben. 

Als die Braut, geführt von ihrem Vater, einem Muggel, durch den mit Blumen geschmückten Torbogen kam, gingen Blicke der Bewunderung durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Obwohl sie ein einfach geschnittenes Kleid trug, verlieh diesem der seidige Schimmer des Stoffes eine Eleganz, die perfekt zum gesamten Erscheinungsbild der Braut passte. Dem weißen Kleid von Topschneiderin Adelaide Honette war der Schleier farblich angeglichen und der ebenfalls in gleichem Ton gehaltene Brautstrauß ergänzte den vollkommenen Eindruck. Die Haare waren zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt und der Schleier an einem wunderschönen Diadem festgesteckt, das durch ein Missgeschick des Schleierträgers – dem Hauselfen und guten Freund des Brautpaares, Dobby – beinahe die Braut zu Fall gebracht hätte. Diese konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment fangen und ihren Weg ohne weitere Unterbrechung fortsetzen. 

Beim Austausch der Ringe konnte man unter den Anwesenden, aber auch bei der Trauzeugin und der Braut selbst, die feuchten Augen nicht übersehen. Der Höhepunkt des Festes (nach der eigentlichen Zeremonie) war ein zehnminütiges Feuerwerk beim Kuss des Hochzeitspaares.

Beim anschließenden Fest bezeichnete der Bräutigam seine Braut als das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert sei. Er sprach die Ereignisse an, die vor drei Jahren geschehen waren und Braut und Trauzeugen tauschten dabei wissende Blicke aus.

Das Fest ging bis tief in die Nacht hinein, doch die fisch vermählten zogen sich bereits um Mitternacht zurück. Davor jedoch konnte unsere Korrespondentin für den Daily Prophet – Jane Patch - ein Interview mit dem Brautpaar ergattern, das Sie auf der nächsten Seite nachlesen können. 

Nun möchten wir, das gesamte Team des Daily Prophet, dem Brautpaar die allerbesten Wünsche überreichen und ihnen alles Gute für die gemeinsame Zukunft wünschen.

************************************

**Jane Patch: Guten Tag, Mr. Und Mrs. Potter. Als allererstes möchte ich Ihnen die allerbesten Wünsche der gesamten Redaktion des Daily Prophet ausrichten. Wir warenstolz, von so einer wunderbaren Hochzeit berichten zu dürfen.**

**Hermione: Danke sehr.**

**JP: Wie fühlen Sie sich nach so einer fulminanten Hochzeit? Sie ist sogar in die ganze Welt übertragen worden. **

**Harry: Ich fühle mich wunderbar. Auch wenn meine Frau und ich uns davor eine ruhige, kleine Hochzeit gewünscht hatten und es jetzt im Endeffekt ein riesen Spektakel wurde, hätte ich es im Nachhinein genauso wieder gemacht. **

**JP: Wie meinen Sie das? Waren Sie nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass die Hochzeit so groß gefeiert wurde?**

**Hermione: Eigentlich nicht. Als wir vor sechs Monaten Albus Dumbledore aufgesucht haben, um ihm die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen, hat er uns sofort angeboten, die Hochzeit auf Hogwarts stattfinden zu lassen. Er war es auch, der die Verlobung an die Presse weitergeleitet hat. Tja, Presse und Hogwarts zusammen ergeben nun mal automatisch ein großes Ereignis. **

**Harry: Man könnte sagen, dass Albus unsere Hochzeit organisiert hat. Er hat Hogwarts zur Verfügung gestellt, hat mit Hagrid, dem ich hier einen ganz besonderen Dank aussprechen  will, die Blumendekoration  gestaltet und auch sonstige Termine mit Presse organisiert. Wir haben ihm sozusagen unsere Hochzeit zu verdanken. Natürlich vor allem auch dadurch, dass er uns getraut hat. **

**JP: Wo werden die Flitterwochen hingehen?**

**Harry: Ich denke, das lassen wir lieber unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Es sollen schließlich ungestörte Flitterwochen werden.**** Nur so viel: Es wird in der Muggelwelt sein!**

**JP: Sie beide scheinen eine gewisse Vorliebe für die Muggel zu haben, so scheint es mir. Erst heirateten Sie nicht, wie es alle Anwesenden gedacht hatten, auf Zaubererart mit Roben, sondern Sie trugen Smoking und Brautkleid, wie es bei den Muggeln Sitte ist, und dann werden Sie auch noch Ihre Flitterwochen in der Muggelwelt verbringen. Gibt es für diese Muggeltradition irgendeinen Grund?**

**Hermione: Ich denke, bei mir liegt es klar auf der Hand. Ich bin muggelgeboren. Ich bin mit diesen ganzen Muggeltraditionen aufgewachsen und mein größter Traum war es schon von Kindheit an, irgendwann einmal in einem wunderbaren Brautkleid zum Altar zu schreiten, wo mein Bräutigam schon sehnsüchtig auf mich wartet. **

**Harry: Und ich muss sagen, dass ich mich der Muggelwelt einfach verbunden fühle. Auch wenn ich eigentlich unter Zauberern hätte aufwachsen müssen, wuchs ich bei Muggeln auf. Von daher habe ist erst mal keine Zauberertraditionen von Kindheit an eingepflanzt bekommen. Außerdem habe ich von den letzten sechs Jahren meines Lebens vier in der Muggelwelt verbracht und ich kann nur sagen: Ich liebe die Muggelwelt. Bei ihnen ist alles noch so traditionell. Sie mögen zwar nicht die Technik zum Leben haben wie wir sie durch unsere Zauberei haben, doch ich finde es wundervoll, wie sie sich ihren eigenen Weg mit den Mitteln bahnen, die sie zur Verfügung haben. Das hat mir richtig imponiert. Außerdem, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hasse ich die Zaubererroben. Sie sind so schwer und gleichzeitig auch so hässlich. Ich hatte das letzte Mal bei meinem Abschluss von Hogwarts eine Robe an. **

**JP: Womit wir beim nächsten Thema wären. Warum sind Sie gegangen? **

**Harry: Darüber möchte ich bitte nicht reden. **

**JP: Das muss ich natürlich respektieren, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter, was haben Sie in den vier Jahren vor ihrer Rückkehr gemacht?**

**Hermione: Ich habe mich beim CIA – das ist eine Muggelbehörde in den USA – beworben und mich in der Nachrichtenzentrale ein wenig hochgearbeitet. **

**JP: Und warum sind Sie schließlich zurückgekommen? **

**Hermione: Es gab einen Moment, an dem mir etwas bewusst wurde. Darüber will ich jedoch jetzt nicht reden. Aber danach habe ich auf jeden Fall den Beschluss gefasst, meinem Freund wieder zurück in die Zaubererwelt zu folgen, vor allem um Caleb zu besiegen. **

**JP: Ich sehe schon, da gibt es etwas, was Sie beide nicht sagen wollen. Aber ich werde Sie selbstverständlich zu nichts zwingen. Meine nächste Frage betrifft die Gästeliste. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie die gesamte Weasleyfamilie eingeladen haben – bis auf Ron Weasley. Warum?**

**Hermione: Nun ja. Wir haben über jedes Mitglied der gesamten Familie Weasley gemeinsam beratschlagt. Für uns stand fest, dass wir Ginny Malfoy auf jeden Fall als Trauzeugin haben wollten. Wir wussten jedoch, dass es gewisse ‚Spannungen' gab zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie, vor allem aber mit Ron. Diese Spannungen herrschten jedoch nicht nur zwischen Ron und Ginny, sondern auch zwischen Ron, Harry und mir. Deshalb haben wir mit Ginny beraten, wen von ihrer Familie sie sehen will, und letztendlich hat sie alle bis auf Ron akzeptiert. Da es uns ähnlich ging, haben wir ihm keine Einladung geschickt. **

**JP: Was waren diese Spannungen?**

**Harry: Naja. Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy waren seit Mitte unseres letzten Jahres fest zusammen. Man konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass sie sich sehr liebten, egal welchen Ruf als Casanova Draco hatte. Ginnys Brüdern und Eltern gefiel die Situation nicht besonders, doch sie haben eingesehen, dass sie ihr nichts verbieten konnten, und beschwerten sich nicht weiter. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley haben die beiden sogar an Ostern zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Tja, wäre da nicht Ron gewesen. Ron hat die Beziehung niemals akzeptiert. Er hat alles getan, um den beiden Steine in den Weg zu legen, und schließlich hat er auch verhindert, dass Draco und Ginny an Ostern nach Hause kamen. Naja, und Rons Verhalten hat auch ein paar große Risse in der Freundschaft zwischen uns dreien hinterlassen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr verstehen, und habe ihm irgendwann die Freundschaft gekündigt. Und irgendwann Hermione dann auch. **

**Hermione: Tja, das war wohl der Hauptgrund dafür, dass wir Ron nicht eingeladen haben. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass er die Beziehung der beiden nicht zerstören konnte. Sie sind so ein wundervolles Paar und ihre Tochter Michelle ist einfach nur zum Knuddeln. Harry ist übrigens ihr Pate. **

**Harry: Ja, und Hermione wird im September die Patin vom zweiten, was auch immer es werden wird. ... Oh! **

**JP: Also ist Mrs. Malfoy wieder schwanger? Interessant. Aber nun zu Ihnen. Wie steht es bei Ihnen mit Kindern?**

**Hermione: (grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd) Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich denke, Sie sind die erste, die erfahren, dass bald ein kleiner oder eine kleine Potter kommt. Ich bin in der achten Woche schwanger.**

**JP: Merlin! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!! Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Haben Sie denn schon einen Namen, falls es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?**

**Harry: Nein, ich denke, wir werden uns darüber noch einmal ausführlich unterhalten. **

**JP: Ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt schon viel Glück. Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Ihnen beiden für dieses informative Interview bedanken! **


End file.
